Unexpected Feelings
by emilyjasmine
Summary: When Hermione sent her twin boys, Henry and Sebastian, to Hogwarts for their first year, she had no idea she'd be faced with their father again. What will Severus do when he finds out that Hermione had kept such an important secret from him? Read to find out! HG/SS!
1. The Letters Arrive

_Unexpected Feelings;_

_A Severus Snape and Hermione Granger Fanfic;_

_By emmielovestonks;_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot;_

_A/N I haven't written in a long time and I'm so sorry, I've just been really busy with school. I had started a sequel to 'How It Should Be' called 'How It Turned Out' but the more I planned the more I hated it and nothing seemed to work so I've decided to stop writing that and start on something new. I hope you all like this story; it is similar yet completely different to 'How It Should Be'. With all this said, let the story begin._

Many things had happened for Hermione Granger over the last twelve years: she'd helped Harry defeat the psychotic daemon that was Lord Voldemort; she'd finished Hogwarts after going back to complete her N.E. ; she'd completed studying to become a Healer; she'd dated Charlie Weasley as she and Ron knew they were meant to be friends and finally, she'd got pregnant.

It was a shock to everyone when Hermione revealed she was pregnant only a month after the final battle. The main question was, obviously, who was the father? Now Molly and Arthur presumed it was Ron but Hermione said that it wasn't him, but someone in a forest and kept it at that. It was only when her twins were born, on 31st October, when everyone knew who the father was. There was no denying it. One of the boys had black curly hair with black eyes and the other had straight brown hair with hazel eyes.

"Hermione, how?" It was all Harry could ask. All the other Weasleys, including Ron and Ginny were in the waiting room as Hermione didn't want everyone there to judge her. Harry was her best friend, more that Ron and Ginny, she owed him the truth, so she told him.

The truth was, when Harry had seen the doe Patronus that led him to the sword, Hermione was awake and she saw it too. Unlike Harry, she actually saw the person casting it too. That person was Severus Snape. Hermione exited the tent and look right at him. Despite knowing that he should have disappeared straight away, he didn't. He walked straight over to her and kissed her. It was the last thing Hermione had ever expected him to do but with the situation that she could die soon, and she didn't want to die a virgin, she responded and one thing led to another. Nothing was said until afterwards.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Severus admitted stroking her hair away from her face as they snuggled close from the bitter weather.

"It's okay," Hermione reassured, "I know I won't forget this."

"I must leave," He whispered. "Potter will be back any minute." Hermione could only nod in response. "I will do everything I can to help you, but you have to help me do this in return."

"Be safe," Hermione managed to utter before he left. With one more kiss shared, he left the tent and Hermione fell asleep, only to be woken by Harry turning up with Ron a few minutes later.

Harry listened to Hermione's story with one question that he was dying to ask.

"No Harry, there was nothing going on between us," Hermione said to him before he could ask. "And I haven't told him about the boys, not even when I was taking care of him after the snake bite. I couldn't tell him because there were no feelings between us; it was just one night where be both needed someone and we both happened to be there."

It's been many years since that conversation happened with Harry and now Hermione was waking up in her cottage to the sun of July shining through her window. She moved into the cottage shortly after giving birth to her sons, Sebastian Mark and Henry Arthur Granger. The cottage was in walking distance of the Burrow and it was rare that Hermione wasn't there less than once a week. Hermione sighed and looked over to her clock on the wall, 9 o' clock. The post would be arriving soon and she knew today was the day that the Hogwarts letters would be given out. She had promised Molly that she and the boys would be at the Burrow when they opened their letters, so she stepped out of bed and started her morning rituals.

In the bedroom down the hall, there were two boys sleeping soundly. The room started off as two separate ones but with some spell work, the two rooms became one. Their bedroom was decorated with blue and red mainly with small patterns in gold and silver. They both had separate beds at either side of the room and wardrobes with their own clothes and a separate desk each but in the middle were beanbags and games that they shared. They usually shared this room with their best friend, Teddy Lupin who was a couple of months older than them, though he would be in the year above them at Hogwarts.

The twins liked to be together in everything they did and were convinced that when they went to Hogwarts they would either be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw together, even though their best friend was in Hufflepuff like his mother. They had no idea that their father was a Slytherin or who their father was. They never even asked if they had a father, they were both that happy with each other and their mum. That was their family.

Once Hermione was ready she knocked on the twins' door and walked in.

"Rise and shine boys, we need to be at Auntie Molly's in half an hour," Hermione called and waved her wand so the curtains were open.

Groaning slightly, Sebastian was the first to slump out of his bed and went into the bathroom to wake himself up, while Henry tended to stay in bed a little longer to come round.

"I'll get your breakfast ready, boys," Hermione laughed lightly as she made her way downstairs.

The Weasleys were family to Hermione. They took her in when she was pregnant as she wasn't strong enough to go find her parents in Australia. They helped her through the last stages of her pregnancy as by the time they were fighting Voldemort she was around four months pregnant but wasn't showing. She had no idea that she was pregnant at first. She just started being sick and was sure it was something she had cooked. Then when she went out shopping for her and the boys, she took a Muggle pregnancy test and it came back positive. She panicked slightly knowing that she could never tell Severus that he was a father. She also panicked as she couldn't be pregnant when Harry needed her. So she placed a spell that she'd read in a book over her stomach to make sure that it was protected with everything that was going on. Not even a strong curse could affect it, which came in lucky when she was at Malfoy Manor. Hermione always shivers when she thinks of that place, even though she and Draco got on very well now and even worked together in St Mungo's.

When the boys were 1 year old, Hermione, with the help of Ron and Harry, went to Australia to track down her parent and luckily she found them in Sydney. She undid the spell and told them everything about the war and Sebastian and Henry. It was a magnificent amount of information for them to take in but they were used to it form dental school. Helena, Hermione's mum, understood straight away and was just glad to have her daughter back. Mark, Hermione's dad, was a little disappointed to find out about his grandsons, seeing as Hermione was barely 19 when she gave birth to them, but he, too, was glad to have his daughter back. They all flew back to England and the Granger's met their grandsons and immediately fell in love with them. Hermione was so happy.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione, Sebastian and Henry were sitting at the breakfast bar eating scrambled eggs on toast.

"Mum, why are you so tense?" Sebastian asked as Hermione was just moving her food around her plate instead of eating it.

"I'm not," Hermione shrugged and started eating properly.

"Don't lie to us, Mum, you know something," Henry added.

"There's nothing," Hermione told her sons, "Now, eat your breakfast."

But Hermione was tense and she had a reason. She hadn't seen Severus since nursing him back to health. She had no idea if he was still teaching and she was convinced, if he was still teaching, he'd be deputy head or even head master of Hogwarts now. She didn't want the twins to see his name when reading their book lists even though they'd have no idea who he was. She also didn't want him to realise he had children when they walked into the castle. There was no denying that they were his sons, they were literally him and Hermione mixed together.

"When are we going to Auntie Molly's?" Sebastian asked. Hermione glanced at her watch.

"Now," she replied and smiled, "Come on."

She picked up her wand and the boys followed her out of the house. With one charm, Hermione locked the house and set the wards so no one could enter.

It was barely five minutes and they were over the threshold of the Burrow.

"Look at how big you two are now!" Fleur cried when she saw the boys. It looked like the whole family was there ready for them to open their letter, it was a little unnecessary but Hermione was glad, especially when she saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna there. They were all with their kids. There was Harry and Ginny's children, James and Lily who were four and two and Ron and Luna's daughter, Rose, who was four as well. It was a couple of years after the twins were born when Harry finally asked Ginny to marry him and it was around the same time that Ron shocked everyone saying that he was dating Luna but you couldn't deny that they were in love when you saw them together. Even Fred and George were there with their wives, Angelina and Katie. Charlie was nowhere to be seen but Hermione was glad for that, their brake up was amicable but it still hurt a little that someone would want to choose to work with dragons than be her boyfriend. Was she really that bad?

"Auntie Fleur, you saw us less than a month ago," Henry groaned as Fleur pulled him and Sebastian into a tight hug.

"It doesn't matter, boys, you have still grown," she insisted before letting them sit down on one of the many sofas.

Bill was just about to break the silence when something started flying towards the house.

"The post is here," Molly announced bringing two sets of post in.

"Minerva must know you're here, Hermione," Arthur commented on the two Hogwarts letters Molly was carrying. One addressed to Mr S.M. Granger and the other addressed to Mr H.A. Granger.

"Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"She's still the headmistress," Harry told her, "And Remus is deputy head as he's back as the Defence against the Dark Arts Professor." Hermione let out a sigh of relief, Severus wasn't there any longer. Harry knew why Hermione let out a sigh but she was mistaken; Severus still worked there, but Harry didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Yes, we're in, Mum!" Henry yelled.

"Did you ever think you wouldn't be?" Ron laughed, "You've been using your magic since you were six!"

"Leave him be, Ron. I was like that before I got my letter," Luna replied swatting her husband on the shoulder causing their daughter, Rose, to giggle.

"Be careful, Luna," Molly chided, "remember the baby." Molly was right; Luna was six months pregnant with her and Ron's second child. They'd been trying ever since Rose was two but it took them a little longer to finally conceive.

"Don't you worry, Molly," Luna assured her. "I used the same spell Hermione did when she was carrying the boys." Molly was grateful for this.

"Yeah, I've used that spell too," Ginny admitted. At this everyone turned their heads towards Harry and Ginny. "Yes, I'm pregnant again."

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.

"So when are we going to get our stuff?" Sebastian asked his mother breaking up the conversation between them all, not registering what was going on.

"I don't see anything wrong with tomorrow," Hermione shrugged. "Is that okay with my babies?" Hermione ruffled up their Sebastian's hair.

"Mum!" He cried and ran to the other side of the room and started talking to Victoire, Fleur and Bill's oldest daughter at ten.

With the letters out of the way, Hermione sat with Ginny and Luna and started discussing pregnancy with the girls. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to be pregnant again too and have someone who loved her by her side. Was it too much to ask?


	2. Diagon Alley

It was a bright Sunday morning and the three Grangers were lined up by the fire place ready to go to Diagon Alley for the boys' school things. Excited was an understatement for them. Sure, they'd been to Diagon Alley before but this time it was for their Hogwarts things and more importantly, their wands!

"Right, who's going first?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go first, Mum, I'm the oldest," Sebastian said laughing.

"Oh shush," Henry replied sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"You know what to say," Hermione told Sebastian who stepped into the fire with a pinch of floo powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

Henry then followed and Hermione locked the house and set the wards before following her sons.

Once she arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, she waved to Hannah and Neville Longbottom behind the bar before leading the boys to the back of the pub and tapping the bricks in the correct sequence letting them into Diagon Alley. After a quick visit to Gringotts, the three Grangers began their shopping trip.

"Pass me your letter, Seb," Hermione requested and she scanned the list again. "It's the same that I had, except these two books." Hermione pointed to the books, _A History of Magic Past 1900's and Hogwarts: A History Past 1900's. _ The first book was written by Parvati Thomas and the latter was by Lavender Finnegan. The two best friends had married the other two best friends in Gryffindor. "Lucky for you two, I know exactly where everything is."

Hermione then led them through the cobbles of Diagon Alley pointing out the different shops that were significant to her or the ones that had changed over the years. She did this every time they came but Henry and Sebastian loved how excited their mother got over everything.

After visiting all the necessary shops, including a long stop at Madam Malkin's for their uniforms to be fitted, there were only the books and wands left to buy. This was why Hermione was found looking through the potion journals in Flourish and Blotts, while the twins were looking for their school books.

"Hermione Granger?" said a scarily familiar voice behind her. Hermione turned round and gasped at who she saw.

"Severus Snape!" She cried. "It's been a while."

"It has, more than ten years I think. Have you been hiding?" He joked. Yes, Severus was definitely a changed man Hermione thought and she actually liked it.

"Of course not, I've been working."

"Yes, you're a healer now, Draco tells me. Congratulations." Severus smiled.

"Thank you, are you still teaching?" Hermione asked only to hear Sebastian shout, "Mum, I can't find _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_!"

"If you'll excuse me," Hermione muttered. "It was great seeing you." Hermione rushed passed him to where Sebastian was shouting from.

"Mum?" Severus muttered quietly to himself. But she didn't correct him when he said Granger. Not only was she being called 'mum' but _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _was a first year book. "This is odd." He knew there was something obvious that he was missing but he didn't know what it was. He shook the thought from his head and pretended nothing had happened.

"Sebastian, are you blind?" Hermione asked when she got to the twins. She pointed to the shelf next to where Henry was sitting; he was already engrossed in _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_.

"Oh, I knew that," Sebastian murmured and laughed when his mum tapped him on the head with the book.

After Hermione paid for the books, the next shop the three entered was the shop the boys had always wanted to go in. _Ollivanders_. The boys walked in and looked around the room in awe.

"Hello, Hermione," Said the voice behind the desk.

"Hello, Garrett," Hermione greeted. Garrett Ollivander was the oldest son of Garrick Ollivander. The older Ollivander retired soon after his imprisonment; he was far too nervous to sell the wands, but he helped his son to make them from time to time.

"Vine, 11 inches with Unicorn hair. Am I right?" Garrett asked. After the war, Hermione destroyed Bellatrix's wand and bought a new one. It was similar to her old one but this one actually felt better to her, which she liked. That was the first time she was introduced to Garrett, the next time she met him was when she was dating Charlie. Garrett and Charlie were rival Quidditch Captains but best friends all the same. Charlie was, obviously, in Gryffindor and Garrett was in Ravenclaw.

"That's right. One of your firsts wasn't it?" Hermione said as she absentmindedly rolled her wand in her hand.

Garrett nodded then asked, "How can I help you today then?"

"It's time for these two monsters," indicating the twins, "to get their wands. Merlin, help us!" This time, both boys stuck their tongues out at her.

"Oh, no!" Garrett joked. "Right, oldest first, I'm afraid."

Sebastian nervously made his way up to Garrett who took all of his measurements. Sebastian hoped he didn't do anything wrong as he had a habit of creating chaos with his twin and having a wand may make it worse.

"I think I have the perfect wand for you." Garrett went to the back of the cupboard and brought back a tattered box. "This was one of the first wands my father ever made." He said as he slid the wand out of its case. "Cherry, 9½ inches with a phoenix feather." He passed the wand to Sebastian who immediately felt it tingle in his hand. Garrett looked rather happy with himself.

"That's amazing," Hermione gasped, "it took your father three tries before I found my original vine one."

"Well it helps if I know the person, like I've known these two for a while haven't I? Anyway, Mr Henry, it's your turn."

Henry wasn't nervous now he'd seen Sebastian's match. Garrett took his measurements, too, and walked off to the same place in the cupboard with an equally tattered box.

"I wonder," he murmured allowed. "Try this Henry."

When Henry took the wand from Garrett's hand, he felt the same tingly feeling Sebastian had just felt and grinned.

"What type is it?" Henry asked eagerly.

"It's Ivy, 10 inches and it's also with a phoenix feather. Now these two feathers are from the same bird meaning the wands are brothers." The twins looked confused so Garrett explained further. "It means you cannot do serious harm towards each other."

"Oh, you mean like Uncle Harry and Voldemort's wand?" Sebastian asked.

"Exactly. But this phoenix is more important that even Fawkes. This phoenix was called Fire and was the first phoenix ever found. I want you both to be careful with these wands, it took my father years to track down Fire; dad was so desperate to have a wand that belonged to him. He considered it to be his lucky day when Fire dropped 2 feathers before burning and not coming back."

The boys promised and Hermione paid for them before walking back into the street.

"Can we have a drink before we go home?" Henry asked.

"I have one more stop before we go home," Hermione revealed and led them into Eeylops Owl Emporium. The look on their faces was joy to Hermione.

"But Mum, you said Echo was enough for us!" Sebastian cried with excitement. Echo was Hermione's tawny owl that Harry gave her for her birthday five years ago, the year after she gave him a black barn owl in replace of the legendary Hedwig. Harry named her Hettie in Hedwig's honour.

"Yes, but Echo is my owl and you know that I don't like to share," Hermione joked. "Now pick one before I change my mind." She laughed at their expressions.

After half an hour and a rather high amount of Galleons spent (the down side to having twins), the three Grangers arrived home with everything the boys needed for Hogwarts including two new members of the family. Sebastian chose a screech owl that he named Herbert and Henry chose a brown owl that he named Selena.

All was left was for them to go to sleep and see what the next weeks brought them before the twins left for Hogwarts.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

A few weeks past before the three Grangers knew it and it was the evening before the boys were to depart for Hogwarts. They boys were so excited; they'd even started packing two weeks early! Hermione encouraged this as she knew that they were going to have an amazing time at Hogwarts. She just hoped that there weren't as many dangers for them as there was for her, but she knew there wouldn't be; Voldemort was gone and would be gone forever.

Hermione was about to call it a night, after sending the boys to bed to rest up before the train journey tomorrow, when a toffee coloured tawny owl, that she knew to be ironically called Toffee, flew through her open window with a letter in her mouth.

"What does Dora want at this time of night?" Hermione wondered aloud as she took the letter from Toffee's mouth and began to read it.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I was wondering, seeing at it is your first year of sending your children to Hogwarts, if you would like to accompany me when I take Teddy tomorrow. I think it would be great for the boys to be together so that Henry and Sebastian know someone as they get on the train. Teddy has been talking nonstop about how excited he is that his two best friends are coming to Hogwarts this year._

_I was also thinking that after we drop them off, you and I could go get a drink in the Leaky Cauldron afterwards for a chat._

_Let me know what you think. If it's a yes, I'll be at your house at half ten tomorrow morning so we can Apparate the kids there._

_Love,_

_Dora_

Hermione had to admit that she hadn't thought of that at all. She just presumed that Teddy would already be at Hogwarts as Remus worked there, but then she remembered that he lived with Tonks and their daughter Rebecca at the weekends and stayed at Hogwarts during the week. It must be difficult but they seemed to manage it well.

Hermione went into her office that was situated near her bedroom and got out a quill, a bottle of ink and a leaf of parchment.

_Dear Dora,_

_Yes, that would be lovely; I'm surprised that I hadn't thought of it before hand. _

_I'll see you at half past ten tomorrow and a drink and chat with you sounds marvellous._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the short letter onto Toffee's leg before letting her have a quick drink from Echo's water and flying back to Tonks.

oOoOo

The next morning wasn't as chaotic as Hermione had thought it was going to be. Seeing as Henry and Sebastian had packed prematurely, everything was done. The night before, Hermione had levitated their trunks downstairs so all they needed to do in the morning was persuade Herbert and Selena into their cages with a supply of treats and eat their breakfast.

"I have a surprise for you two," Hermione revealed as they ate their breakfast. Hermione had prepared a full English breakfast to celebrate their last breakfast together until the boys returned for Christmas.

"What is it?" Henry asked between bites.

"Your Auntie Tonks and Teddy are going to be going to the station with us."

"Wow!" The boys said simultaneously.

"I'm so excited!" Sebastian yelled. "What house do you want us to be in?"

"You know I'd like you to be in Gryffindor, but mainly I want you to be happy in whatever house you're put in," Hermione replied.

"Do you think they'll separate us?" Henry asked timidly. That was the one thing they didn't want. They didn't care that even if they were put in Slytherin, they didn't want to be separated.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "Fred and George were both in Gryffindor but my friends who were also identical twins, Parvati and Padma, were placed in separate houses."

They boys were about to reply when there was a short rap on the door.

"I'll get it," Henry shouted and he ran to the door. "Hey Teddy, hey Auntie Tonks!"

"Hello, Henry," Tonks replied to him and then she walked into the kitchen with Teddy's trunk levitating in front of her and Teddy and Henry chatting behind.

"Where's Rebecca?" Hermione wondered.

"She's spending today with Remus before he has to go back teaching during the week. Are you ready to go?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, let us grab our things," Hermione replied.

Hermione went into the hall and shrunk the trunks and slipped them into her pocket; the boys carried their owls in one hand and placed their other hand in their mother's. Tonks did the same with Teddy's trunk and Teddy, grudgingly, took hold of her hand. With a nod to each other, the mothers Apparated their sons to the Apparating point outside King's Cross Station. Once there, the boys let go of their mothers' hands and Hermione and Tonks put the trunks back to normal and they all set off towards platform 9¾.

As usual, there were many Muggles who started at them as they walked through the station with old-fashioned trunks and shrieking owls. None of them took notice and continued to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Tonks and Teddy went straight through the wall with no problem. Henry and Sebastian, on the other hand, looked a little afraid.

"It's okay, boys," Hermione reassured them, "just slide walk up to it and pretend it isn't there. You can do it with a bit of a run if you'd prefer."

Sebastian, for once, didn't want to go first, it was Henry who braved it and charged at the wall, pushing his trolley with Selena and his trunk on. Sebastian was reassured when Henry disappeared without groaning.

"We can do it together, if you'd like?" Hermione offered. Sebastian nodded and took his mother's hand as they steadily ran towards the wall with the trolley carrying Herbert and Sebastian's trunk. Sebastian flinched when they would have hit the wall, but when no collision happened he straightened up and let go of Hermione's hand and went straight up to Teddy and Henry.

"What took you so long?" Tonks asked as she and Hermione levitated the trunks onto the train.

"Sebastian got a little scared," Hermione whispered so the boys couldn't hear her.

Once the trunks and owls were safely on the train it was time for goodbyes as the train was due to set off in five minutes. It was then that Hermione suddenly got all emotional and tears started to fall. She hadn't kept pushing off the feeling that today she would be alone all of the time. Sure, she had work to go to and she saw people there. She also had all of the Weasleys, but there was no one in her house.

"Oh, Mum, don't cry!" Henry cried when he saw his mother tearing up.

"Yeah, please don't. You know we'll write to you every day if you want us to. You'll see us at Christmas!" Sebastian promised.

"I know, I'm being silly," Hermione told them and took the tissue Tonks conjured up to wipe her tears away.

The train signalled that it was time for students to get on. There was a last minute hug and kiss between Tonks and Teddy and Sebastian and Henry ran to their mother and hugged her tightly before jumping on the train.

"We'll miss you, Mum!" Henry yelled as the train began to slowly move.

"I'll miss you both, too!" Hermione shouted at the train started to move faster. Even when the train was no longer in sight her hand was still waving.

"It's going to be okay," Tonks promised. "They'll be fine and they'll write to you. Don't worry. You still have me and all of the Weasleys. You won't be alone." Tonks pulled Hermione into a hug and the younger woman smiled. "Now, how about that drink?" Tonks asked and the two made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

oOoOo

Henry, Sebastian and Teddy were in a compartment to themselves and were discussing the houses, when Henry asked again, "What about if we're split up?"

"You won't be," Teddy said immediately. "They don't split up twins."

"But Mum said they did. It happened to her friends." Henry replied.

"Yeah, but you're not them are you. Trust me, I highly doubt you will be split up, you're far too similar to be in different houses." Teddy reassured them.

Their conversation was interrupted when the trolley lade came with the sweeties and the worry of houses was forgotten as the boys shared pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes and a large amount of sweets including Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs.

"Oh look, I can see the castle," Teddy announced, "we'd better get our robes on!"

The boys changed into their uniform as the train slowed into the station.

"I'll see you guys later," Teddy told them as they got off the train.

"First years over here!" Cried a booming voice. The twins walked straight up to the tall fellow who they'd heard so much about.

"Are you Hagrid?" Sebastian asked.

"I am, indeed. Who are you two?" Hagrid asked in return and as he shined the lantern in their faces he gasped.

"We're Henry and Sebastian Granger. Why did you gasp?" Henry replied.

Many thoughts passed through Hagrid head. He knew that Hermione had given birth to twins almost 12 years ago and he knew they would be going to Hogwarts that year but he'd never met them, though he had heard a lot about them from Harry. No matter how many times Hagrid asked Harry who their father was, the younger never revealed. Now he knew why.

"You look mightily like your father, that's all," Hagrid admitted but by the looks on their faces, they didn't know who their father was either.

"Who is he?" Sebastian demanded.

"He's a teacher here," Hagrid told them but then regretted it as the boys turned towards each other and looked shocked. "I shouldn't have told you that!"

The twins said nothing for once and then followed Hagrid along with the other first years up to the boats.


	4. The Sorting

You could say that Severus Snape was a changed man and you'd be right. He'd stopped being such a snarky professor and was now even cracked some jokes with his students but when they were brewing he became much stricter to avoid catastrophes. He was also no longer Head Master of Hogwarts, he thought it more appropriate that Minerva took the post and got a new Transfiguration professor. It was Alicia Spinnet who took the job after the war. Severus also chose not to be deputy head, despite Minerva asking him multiple times. He just told her honestly, he didn't want any more power than he did when Albus was headmaster. This meant that he was only going to be head of Slytherin, though he was fairer to the other houses now.

Severus had also changed his appearance slightly as well. He cut his hair short, which was now no longer greasy looking. His teeth were straight and no longer yellow. His nose was also smaller and only crooked. He took the old appearance as to make himself look slightly terrifying so the students would leave him alone.

He realised now that he didn't want to be alone anymore. He was now good friends with Remus Lupin, who rejoined the staff as Defence Against the Dark Arts four years ago. He still had his old friendship with the Malfoys but that was friendlier now then, instead of having to put up with them because they supposedly followed the same man.

It was once again the first of September and Severus had spent a fair bit of time researching Hermione Granger after spotting her in Flourish and Blotts when he was stacking up his collection of Potion Journals. He daren't question Draco, who was Hermione's partner in St Mungo's, in fear of him telling her.

From what Severus found out, Hermione gave birth on 31st October 1998 to twin boys whom she named Henry Arthur and Sebastian Mark Granger. Henry's middle name was obvious from Arthur Weasley, but Severus didn't know where 'Mark' came from. Perhaps it's Hermione's father, he thought. From when the boys were born, they would be starting Hogwarts this year. He couldn't find anything that said who their father was. It didn't take him long to realise when he and Hermione had slept together in the wood. The dates made sense, it was around February/March time when it happened, but they couldn't be his sons; she would have told them. He wasn't surprised if they were either Harry or Weasley's but that seemed odd seeing as both of them were married. He was now a good friend of Harry and the met up at least once a month to discuss Harry's mother. Harry would have told him if he was a father, he was sure of it.

Severus checked his watch and sighed, it was time to go down to the Great Hall for the arrival of the students. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to see what Sebastian and Henry Granger looked like so he could try to figure out who their father was.

He was sitting in his usual seat beside an empty chair that would be filled by Remus once he finished reading out the names for the first years to be sorted. Remus' chair was beside Minerva's who was sitting on the large chair in the middle of the long staff table. To Severus' other side was Professor Flitwick who was still teaching Charms after all these years. Minerva had asked him to be deputy head after Severus refused but he, too, refused saying he was too old to handle more paper work. It was only when Remus applied for the job that Minerva found a new deputy. Remus was thrilled to be asked. He had already accepted the post of being head of Gryffindor.

"I think this is going to be a very interesting year," Minerva stated as she sipped at her glass of pumpkin juice.

"What makes you say that, Minerva?" Severus asked as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"I know everything," Minerva joked as the Great Hall doors opened up and the first years entered following Remus and Hagrid. It was then that Severus saw them.

Trailing behind the rest of the group were two boys that looked very similar. There was one with straight brown hair with hazel eyes and the other with curly black hair with black eyes. There was no doubting that these two boys were his sons. They both looked like him at that age with some differences. There were some whispers that echoed the halls; the older students were obviously discussing what he was thinking. It was then that Severus decided to look over to Teddy Lupin in Hufflepuff and he let his mouth drop as he realised who their father was. His head was shaking from side to side as he looked from Severus to the twins. Severus saw him mouth, "oh my Merlin!" Obviously he hadn't made the connection when he started the school last year, such a Hufflepuff.

By this time the first years were all stood by the stool and the Sorting Hat. The hat decided then to burst into song, once again telling the stories about Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Severus saw his sons eyes brighten up when the hat was singing to them about Gryffindor. Trust Hermione to bring them up worshiping Gryffindor, he scowled slightly causing Filius to look at him questioningly but Severus just shook his head at his old friend.

The Sorting Hat had finally finished its song and the hall clapped for it. Remus then pulled a scroll from his robe pocket and began reading out the names.

"Beaumont, Jakob!" Became the first Gryffindor and he was followed by, "Belby, Olivia," who was placed into Ravenclaw. The next name appealed to Severus as, "Carrow, Peaches," was made the first Slytherin. Severus' heart panged as he heard "Evans, Annie," being placed in Gryffindor. Despite her having bright blond hair, it was déjà vu for Severus watching another Evans sitting down at the Gryffindor table. A couple of names later another Slytherin was announced called "Flint, Alfie." It was getting close to the Gs now and Severus knew that his boys were next after "Gough, Nancy," was placed into Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Henry!" was announced and the boy with the curly black hair walked up to the three legged stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on his head. The hall gasped as everyone expected him to be a Snape. There were a few moments of silence as the hat decided where to put him before shouting out, "Gryffindor!"

Severus grumbled as he watched his son waltz off to the Gryffindor table to sit beside Jakob. Severus then held his breath and watched as, "Granger, Sebastian," walked up to the stool where his brother had just been sat. There was an even longer pause before the hat shouted, "Slytherin!" The look on Sebastian's was utter pain. Not only was he in the house that he and Henry didn't want to be in, he was also separated from his brother. Henry looked over to his brother and put his thumbs up as in to say, 'everything's gonna be okay'. Sebastian smiled at his brother before sitting down next to Alfie.

Severus didn't listen to the rest of the sorting. He was planning out the letter in his head that he was going to send to Hermione. He was silently fuming. How could Hermione not tell him that he was a father? Yes, there were no feelings between them when they slept together but that doesn't mean she couldn't have told him. It made sense now why it had been more than ten years since they last saw each other. Even when she was nursing him back to health, she could have told him she was pregnant. Wait a second, Severus thought; she did look bigger around her stomach. How could he have not noticed? Some great wizard he was but despite his anger towards Hermione, he was so proud that one of his sons was in Slytherin, this way he could get to know him. It also meant that he would be able to get to know both of them as he knew they wouldn't be apart except when it was compulsory to be in their common rooms. Severus now agreed with Minerva, it was definitely going to be an interesting year.


	5. Letters

Once the feast was over, Severus stormed his way back to his office and pulled out a quill, a bottle of ink and a sheet of parchment from his top draw and immediately began writing. He didn't bother to read it until he had finished the letter. When he checked over it, he realised it was far too harsh and he hadn't got his point across at all. Therefore, he rewrote it and checked it though as he wrote. After half an hour he finally got his point across and was happy with his letter. He whistled quietly and his raven, Clarence, flew threw his window and stuck his leg out for Severus to attached the letter.

"Send this to Hermione Granger," Severus instructed his bird and then watched him fly out the window. All Severus could do now, was wait for her to reply.

oOoOo

After Hermione and Tonks had a drink in the Leaky Cauldron, they said goodbye to each other and Hermione Apparated to a large shopping centre in central London and treated herself to some new Muggle clothes. She then went food shopping and when it started to get dark she made herself finally go home. It was strange for her to have an empty house for once.

She'd just finished putting the food away when Harry's stag Patronus entered her window telling her that he and Ginny were at the Burrow and wondered if she wanted to join them. Hermione quickly sent her otter back saying she'd be there soon. She set her wards around the house and strolled to the Burrow. It wasn't long before she was sat on the sofa with Harry and Ginny with a drink in their hands. James and Lily were sleeping there tonight and Harry and Ginny had decided to stay for a drink and after Molly realised Hermione would be alone tonight, she suggested that they should bring her over.

"I'm missing them already," Hermione admitted a while later.

"Have they not written you yet?" Ginny asked.

"No, I hope they will soon, I'm dying to know what house they're in."

"Or houses," Harry corrected her as he nodded towards the two owls that had flown into the living room.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped. Both Selena and Herbert had a letter in their mouth. She knew that this was the first trip for the owls but she thought that they would only have one letter. Sighing she went across to the room towards Herbert and took Sebastian's letter out of his mouth and opened it.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm in Slytherin! I'm quite disappointed, especially as Henry isn't in my house with me. I won't reveal what house he's in as I know he would like to tell you himself._

_We met Hagrid at the platform like you said we would and he told us that our father worked as a Professor there. When we walked into the Great Hall, which is amazing like you said, there were gasps and whispers. There were people pointing to us and to a Professor at the table who looked like me and Henry. Is he our father, Mum? Please let me know._

_I love you, Mum and I'm missing you already._

_Love,_

_Sebastian._

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione cried. "Harry, you didn't tell me Severus still worked at Hogwarts!"

"I'm sorry," Harry replied and Hermione showed him the letter in explanation.

"Slytherin? I wonder where Henry is," Ginny mused.

"Let's find out then," Hermione decided and went to Selena to take Henry's letter out of her mouth.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! I hope you're proud of me! I'm so sad that me and Sebastian are in different houses and enemy houses too. Oh, maybe I wasn't meant to tell you. Don't tell him!_

_We met Hagrid like you said we would and he told us that our father worked at Hogwarts and I saw him, Mum. He looked like me and Seb, but he also looked a little angry when he saw us. I asked Jakob, who is in Gryffindor like me, and he said that he was Professor Snape according to his brother. He also said that I looked like a younger version of him. He then started asking me about you and he said that you were a hero just before I was born. Is all that true, Mum? Are you a hero along with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron? Is Professor Snape really our father?_

_Please reply. I'm missing you already. I love you, Mum._

_Love, _

_Henry._

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione repeated. She passed this letter to the Potters as well. "What am I meant to say?"

"The truth is the best, Hermione. They deserve it," Ginny told her. She held out a quill, ink and parchment. "The sooner the better."

Hermione nodded and replied to her boys separately.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_Don't worry about being in Slytherin, they have received a mightily intelligent boy and should be proud. I know you're both split up but I know you'll do really well on your own and don't worry, Slytherin and Gryffindor do a lot of lessons together!_

_I'm glad that you met Hagrid; you'll always be welcome to his cabin near the forbidden forest but whatever you do, don't go in the forest! _

_I should have told you both this years ago, but I didn't know that he would still be working at Hogwarts. That man you mentioned is Severus Snape and he'll be your potions professor and your head of house. He is your father. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I hope you can forgive me. I'll be in touch with both of you soon to discuss it with you._

_I'm missing you too darling. I love you,_

_Mum._

Once that letter was finished, she attached it onto Herbert's leg and moved on to Henry's letter.

_Dear Henry,_

_I'm so proud of you being in Gryffindor, I know you'll do well. As I told your brother, Slytherin and Gryffindor have many lessons together. But your time apart will also be good._

_I'm glad that you met Hagrid; you'll always be welcome to his cabin near the forbidden forest but whatever you do, don't go in the forest! _

_I should have told you both this years ago, but I didn't know that he would still be working at Hogwarts. That man you mentioned is Severus Snape and he'll be your potions professor and your brother's head of house. He is your father. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I hope you can forgive me. I'll be in touch with both of you soon to discuss it with you._

_Also, you're too young to hear about why I'm a so-called 'hero' I shall tell you and your brother when you're ready._

_I'm missing you too sweetheart. I love you,_

_Mum._

She then attached this letter onto Selena's leg and she watched her sons' owls fly out the window only to be replaced with a black raven.

"Clarence?" Harry murmured. Ginny gave him a questioning look, but Harry shook his head and nodded towards Hermione. "I think you need to open this letter, Hermione."

Hermione gave him the same questioning look as Ginny but did as he said. She quickly skimmed the letter and gasped with tears forming at her eyes. She then gave this letter to the Potters to read as well.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm extremely disappointed in you. Why did you not tell me about Henry and Sebastian? You cannot deny that they are my sons!_

_I know our time in the forest wasn't because of love, but I do class it as a very fond memory. It has been over ten years and you have not found one moment to tell me about our sons? Not even when you nursing me back to health! I must admit, I was highly drugged at that moment, so it was probably best that you didn't tell me then. I guess I congratulate on successfully hiding your bump at that point._

_I spent most of my summer researching you to find out the father of your boys. I couldn't ask Draco or Harry in case of creating many questions. I wish you would have told me, Hermione. You owe me that much. _

_I would appreciate it if you came to Hogwarts when you get this letter. I'm still in my old office and my fire is open._

_Severus Snape._

"I guess I'd better go," Hermione muttered as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"I guess you should," Ginny agreed. "It'll be okay, Mia, just tell him the truth and that you're sorry."

Harry nodded to what his wife said. The Potters hugged Hermione as she made her way to the fire place. She stepped in with a pinch of Floo powder and shouted, "Professor Snape's Office, Hogwarts!" The green fire swallowed her and she emerged the fire place in the presence of the man she'd been avoiding for the last eleven years.


	6. Hermione Reveals

"Thank you for coming," Said a deep voice above her and a hand was offered to help her up.

"I thought it was necessary," Hermione replied as she took Severus' hand up and she brushed her jacket down from the soot.

"Follow me, please," Severus asked and he led her through to his private chambers. He poured her a glass of wine and suggested that she should sit on the sofa.

"I thought it would be best for us to be relaxed as I have a feeling it is going to be a long night," Severus told her. Hermione nodded and for the first time in years she properly looked at Severus. His short hair and new appearance suited him and Hermione realised that she was slightly attracted to the man who used to scare her.

"I suppose I should explain," Hermione mumbled.

"That would be appropriate," Severus replied stiffly and Hermione could tell he was angry but was trying to keep it in.

Hermione began her story saying that she never expected the forest situation to happen, she never considered having feelings for him so saying that it felt right when they slept together wasn't true, not that it wasn't a wonderful and exciting time. She said to him what she said to Harry, they needed someone and the other was there.

She next told him about finding out about the pregnancy itself when she started throwing up in the morning but she thought it was just an affect of Xenophilius' tea that she drank but then she noticed that the boys weren't throwing up. It was then that she decided to take a pregnancy test.

"Just so I could be sure that wasn't what was wrong. You have to believe me when I say I was literally terrified when it came back positive," she revealed to Severus. She was quite shocked that he hadn't butted in with questions yet, for which, she was grateful.

The next part of her story was telling him about the spell that she'd found about protecting the baby.

"Protego infantem," Severus muttered.

"Yes, that one. Is there something wrong with it?" Hermione asked.

"No, it is perfectly safe. I'm just surprised you knew it," then Severus remembered who he was speaking to, "Actually you are the know-it-all after all." Severus smiled slightly to say that he was joking. "Please carry on."

Hermione told him that she was glad that she'd found the spell because shortly after she, Ron and Harry were captured. She skimmed over the details of that and also of her breaking into Gringotts with the boys.

Severus realised that she was skimming over all the things that scared her the most, like Malfoy Manor and the actual battle. There was only one part of the battle she spoke about. He thought she was talking about someone else when she said, "I didn't know what to do when it happened. There was just so much blood and I didn't have the right medication on me." It was only when she looked up and stared into his eyes that he realised who it was. "Even though I didn't know anything about the baby, or babies as it turned out, I knew I needed their dad to be alive and I don't know why. So I just put Essence of Dittany over your neck and shoulder and shoved a bezoar down your throat and hoped for the best. Luckily it paid off enough to get you to St Mungo's."

The last part of her story was telling him about nursing him back to health over the next couple of months and telling the Weasleys about her pregnancy and how they took her in. She admitted to Severus that she charmed her stomach so it looked flatter than what it actually was so he didn't suspect anything, not that that actually worked. She admitted that she had to study as well as look after two babies but she said she managed to do it with the Weasleys help.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Severus finally asked when she finished her story.

"In all honesty," Hermione began, "I was scared."

"Why?"

"Because there was nothing between us and I thought if you knew, you'd hate me for it," Hermione admitted.

"If I'm honest, I don't know how I would have reacted," Severus murmured. "I would like to meet them though and introduce myself as their father."

Hermione nodded and Severus quickly went to the fire.

"Remus' office!" he called and stuck his head in. "Could you fetch Henry Granger please and tell him to come to my office? His mother is here."

Remus obviously agreed because Severus quickly brought his head back into the room.

"If you excuse me for a second, I'll go fetch Sebastian."

Severus left the room and Hermione felt that she could finally breathe for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts around an hour ago. It was only a few moment later that Sebastian entered the room following Severus.

"Mum!" Sebastian yelled as he ran to his mother and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

Before Hermione could reply there was a timid knock on Severus' office door. Severus went to answer the door and there was Henry and Remus both in their pyjamas and both with very different expressions. Henry looked scared and Remus looked highly confused.

"What is going on?" Remus asked.

"It is time boys were introduced to their father," Hermione replied. Remus nodded and left the room. Henry walked over to where his mother and brother were and shared a confused look with his brother. Hermione then took one of her sons' hands in hers and looked them in the eye.

"Darlings, I told you in your letters that I would discuss your father with you at the same time. Your father had different ideas and wanted to meet you first," Hermione started. She then pointed to Severus and continued. "This is Severus Snape and he is your father."

"Hello," Severus muttered and the boys looked at him silently looking at the similarities they shared with him. For Sebastian he saw the straightness of his hair and the fact that they were both in Slytherin. For Henry he saw the black hair and the black eyes.

"H-hello," Henry stammered out.

"So much for being a brave Gryffindor," Sebastian teased his brother. He then looked at Severus and asked, "What do we call you?"

Neither Severus, nor Hermione had thought of that. Severus looked quickly at Hermione asking her for her suggestion.

"It is up to your father to answer that," Hermione said.

"In private you call me 'Dad' if you want to. I had to call my father 'father' and I hated it. It was far too formal. However, if you do not wish to call me so at first, you can call me Severus. But in lessons you must call me Professor Snape."

"I think I'll call you, 'Dad'," Sebastian decided with a short nod towards his father.

Severus then looked at Henry. "I'm not sure yet," Henry admitted and then stayed quiet.

"I'll leave you three alone for a moment," Severus said breaking the silence and stepping out of the room.

"I'm so sorry, boys," Hermione sobbed as tears started to fall. She never expected that this would happen. Henry walked up to her and hugged her and Sebastian joined him.

"It's okay, Mum," Henry reassured her shrugging but he had annoyance hidden in the back of his eyes that Hermione didn't see, "better late than never, right?"

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears away for what seemed the fiftieth time that day. She was so proud of her boys for taking this so well.

"Exactly," Sebastian agreed. Henry then tried to hide a yawn but his mother caught him.

"Oh, Merlin, you two should be in bed. Off you go, before Filch catches you." Hermione then went to the fire and called Remus back to escort Henry back to Gryffindor Tower. Sebastian was okay to go alone as the Slytherin Common room was just around the corner from Severus' office.

The boys bid their mother goodnight and Remus told her that everything would be okay. Hermione was about to Floo home herself when Severus entered the room again.

"I haven't forgiven you yet," Severus stated. Hermione was about to speak when he continued, "It will take time but I would like this issue to be better."

Hermione nodded before saying, "Goodnight, Severus." And going to the fire and going home.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Severus muttered after the green embers had died down, however, good seemed to be the opposite to what he felt right now.


	7. Starting To Break

As Hermione had promised, Slytherin and Gryffindor shared many lessons together. Luckily Slytherin and Gryffindor were a lot more friendly now the war was over. The classes were split between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but every table had a mixture of the two houses. This is how Henry and Sebastian spent all their lessons. They were finding that they were able to be separated but still enjoyed having time together.

It was the twins' first potions lesson of the term and Severus decided to make a seating plan for the first years, "I'd like to know your names," he'd told them all. So that is how Sebastian and Henry found themselves on the table closest to his desk. On their desk also was Jakob, Henry's friend from Gryffindor and Alfie, Sebastian's friend from Slytherin. It was in this lesson that Jakob and Alfie, along with Peaches and Annie, who were sat on a neighbouring table, started questioning the twins about their father.

"Is Professor Snape your dad?" Peaches asked. "You both look scarily like him."

"It turns out he is," Sebastian shrugged. Neither their mother nor father had banned the boys from talking about the situation, so he and Henry just answered the questions they were asked. It was easier that way.

"Then why aren't you Snapes?" Alfie asked.

"Because we only found out two days ago he was our father," Henry replied stiffly.

"Why?" Jakob pressed. He'd asked Henry this whilst they were in their dormitory but Henry refused to ask him.

"We don't know," Sebastian admitted.

"Beaumont, Carrow, Evans, Flint and Grangers, I would appreciate it if you'd stop talking in my lessons while you have work that you need to be doing," Severus called across the classroom. "I don't want to take points from my own house so Carrow, Flint and Granger number 1 stop talking especially."

"Hey, why is he number 1?" Henry questioned. Sebastian was 5 minutes older than him. 5 freaking minutes! But it was everyone's excuse that because he was older, he got to go first or get the slightly better choice of things.

"Because he's a Slytherin," Severus replied and winked towards Sebastian, who in return beamed at his father. Henry was just glad that the reason wasn't because he was the oldest, but that doesn't mean he was happy with being "Granger number 2".

Henry spent the rest of the lesson in silence and grumbling slightly under his breath. The only one who seemed to notice that he was in a bad mood wasn't Sebastian, as you would think, but Annie Evans who was also in Gryffindor. It was her who walked to the Great Hall with him for dinner with Jakob running to catch up with them afterwards.

"Are you okay, Henry?" Annie asked as she scooped mash potatoes onto her plate.

"Not really," Henry mumbled in reply and looked to the side of the hall where loud laughing was coming from. Sebastian had just walked into the hall with Peaches and Alfie. All three were laughing at something, but for once, Henry didn't seem to care.

"Is is Sebastian?" Annie continued the questions after witnessing the same as Henry. Henry just nodded and started pushing his food around his plate.

Just then Teddy walked into the Great Hall with a couple of his second year Hufflepuff friends. When he saw Henry looking miserable, he bid his friends goodbye and walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Heners, what's up?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Henry shrugged.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something," Teddy told him and Henry bid Annie and Jakob goodbye before following Teddy to the library.

Teddy led him up to the back of the library, close to the restricted section, and pulled out two books that had similar titles. Both seemed to be about the second Wizarding war.

"Mum says we're not allowed to read these," Henry revealed though he was dying to read them. He was fascinated in history, Muggle and Wizarding alike.

"I know but you have to see this," Teddy insisted and pushed the first book called Magical Inventions from the Second Wizarding War towards Henry and pointed to the top paragraph.

_Many different things happened because of the war. Many new potions were made to help the injured and the sick. Most of these were made by one third of the Golden Trio, who was often nicknamed 'The Princess of Gryffindor' Hermione Granger. She invented many of these potions to help her professor, Severus Snape, recover from a snake bite received from Lord Voldemort's snake, Nagini. When questioned to why she invented them she said, "All of the potions I was trying didn't work on their own. It was only after I mixed some together and tried it that he started to get better. It was a risk to do but I took it and it paid off! Everyone deserves to be saved."_

"Are you kidding me?" Henry asked Teddy. "My mum invented potions? I knew she was good but not that good."

"Yep, here's another one."

The second book was simply called, The Second Wizarding War's Secrets.

_There had always been people questioning the movements of Severus Snape. Was he with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix or was he with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters? The question has never truly been answered but you have the word of the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, saying he was always on the side of the good. According to the boy wonder, he did everything in the name of Lily Potter, Harry's mother. It was true love that kept Severus helping the side of the good. It was love that was truly the end of Voldemort. Voldemort was conceived under a love potion, he physically cannot love._

"Was this meant to cheer me up?" Henry asked after he shut the second book.

"It made Sebastian's day reading about your dad being a hero and that," Teddy replied.

"Why did you show Sebastian and not me?"

"You were in the common room by then and Seb was still in the Great Hall, sorry," Teddy admitted guiltily.

Henry shrugged and put the books back in the shelf. Teddy was just about to say something when the bell rang to indicate that it was time for the afternoon lessons.

"'Bye Ted," Henry grumbled. He collected his bag from the table they were sat and walked down to the courtyard for his first flying lesson. It was the last place he wanted to be as he knew his brother was going to be there.

When Henry finally got down to the courtyard everyone was already there and Madam Hooch had already started the lesson. Henry thought he could just sneak up behind the rest of the Gryffindors but unfortunately Sebastian thought he'd try to be a 'big brother'.

"Oh thank Merlin, there you are Henry!" He cried as when he saw Henry.

"Excuse me Grangers, is there a problem there?" Madam Hooch queried. "I have a lesson to teach."

"There's nothing wrong, Madam Hooch," Sebastian replied. "Henry was late; I started to panic where he was."

"Late was he?" She asked, to this both Henry and Sebastian nodded. "I guess he's just going to have to show everyone how to call their broom up."

Sebastian looked panicked and looked to Henry in a way that said, 'don't do it' but Henry shook his head and walked straight up to the broom in front of him, placed his right hand over the end and called, "up!" The broom rose straight into his hand and everyone beamed.

"I would have given you 5 points for that, Mr Granger, but seeing as you were late, I just won't take any off," Madam Hooch told him but she smiled to indicate that she was happy that he had succeeded.

She then let everybody find a broom and told them to do what Henry had just demonstrated. To Henry's slight shock, but secret pleasure, it was Sebastian who was having most trouble with his broom. His left hand was over the broom but the broom wasn't moving.

"I can ride one fine," Sebastian was saying to Alfie who was cackling next to him. Just like Henry, Alfie's broom had floated to his hand the first time. "It's just this part I can't do."

Henry thought this was stretching the truth for Sebastian. Sebastian could ride a broom, yes, but it was only for barely a minute before he usually crashed into something. Henry on the other hand was a natural when it came to flying. Hermione said she had no idea where it came from. His Uncle Harry thought it was amazing that even though Hermione hated Quidditch she managed to produce someone who was a natural at riding a broom.

The next skill was flying around the courtyard to test their abilities.

"Slytherin boys first," She commanded.

"This is going to be interesting," Henry whispered to Jakob and Annie. His friends looked at him sharing the similar expressions of confusion. "Just watch."

And watch they did. They watched as every other Slytherin boy fly around the courtyard except Sebastian who didn't manage to stay in the air for 10 seconds before flipping forward off his broom and landing straight on his outstretched hand. Everyone heard the crack and the shout Sebastian gave and Madam Hooch ran straight to him.

"Are you okay, Granger?"

"No, I'm going to my father!" Sebastian cried got straight up and cradling his left wrist and ran towards the entrance hall.

"Told you so," Henry muttered. "It's even worse for him that I thought it was going to be."

"Because he was the only one?" Annie asked.

"No," Henry replied. "He's left handed."

"Let's hope there are no more catastrophes. Gryffindor boys next!" Madam Hooch ordered and everyone seemed to forget about Sebastian's mishap. All except Henry.


	8. A Father Son Meeting

Severus was just marking the work from his sons' class then there was a loud knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called. The door then bashed open and there was Sebastian clutching his left wrist in his right hand. "Sebastian, what's happened?"

"Stupid flying class!" He shouted as he sat opposite his father at his desk. He'd obviously inherited his father and his mother's tempers. "The hawk made us fly and I fell off the stupid broom!"

"You're just like me then," Severus sympathised. When Sebastian looked at him questioningly he continued. "I was dreadful at Quidditch, flying in general, with a broom anyway, but that's another story." Severus continued to look at his son. "Is something else the matter, son?"

"Henry!" Sebastian yelled.

"You two were fine this morning."

"I don't know; he's just been ignoring me today. It's the first week of school and he's already turning into an ass!"

"I doubt that," Severus reassured him. "Just give your brother some time to get used to Hogwarts and not seeing you all the time. I'm sure it's a shock to both of you."

Sebastian didn't reply, he just looked at the pictures on his father's desk. There was one of him and Henry when they were babies with amused expressions on their faces. Sebastian was reaching out towards the camera too. One when they were six, which was when they'd both developed their magic. Sebastian could remember being jealous when Henry had managed to make his toy owl fly across the bedroom, but then he realised he could do it too when he thought about it. He then remembered his mother walking into the room and being attacked by soft toys that the boys were throwing around. She said she was so proud at that moment and she took a picture of what she was witnessing. There was also a recent picture of the boys wearing their school robes; both boys were waving at the camera. What shocked Sebastian more was the pictures of Hermione on his father's desk. There were two. There was one with his mother in her Hogwarts uniform smiling bashfully at the camera. The next was her with a round stomach, which she was patting softly; she was obviously pregnant with him and his brother.

"Where did you get the pictures?" Sebastian asked.

"I asked your mother for a couple and she gave me these ones," Severus replied pointed to the ones of Sebastian and Henry. "Your Uncle Harry gave me the ones of your mother."

"Why do you have pictures of Mum?"

Severus blushed slightly at this and started to cough, "Give me a second, Sebastian, I need a drink. Would you like one?" Sebastian noticed the sudden change in conversation but nodded to having a drink. His father came back moments later carrying two small goblets of pumpkin juice.

Seeing as his father wouldn't reply to the questions about his mother, the thought he should question him on what Teddy had shown him yesterday.

"Did you know Mum created new potions to save you," Sebastian stated. "Apparently the ones that already existed didn't work and she had to mix them together."

"A true healer your mother is. I'm sure she's the perfect one to have at the hospital," Severus said nodding.

"Yes, she's the best, but she and Uncle Draco mainly work in the infant area, delivering and helping the injured or sick ones get better."

"Yes, I know. Draco is my Godson," Severus revealed.

"Then why didn't he tell you about us?" Sebastian questioned.

"I'm sure your mother would have told him not to," Severus shrugged.

The two then started talking about different things, Sebastian's experience at Hogwarts so far and how they were the same or different to Severus' and things. Sebastian absentmindedly reached out for his juice with his left hand and winced.

"Ouch, I'd forgotten about my wrist!" Sebastian cried.

"How did you forget?" Severus asked. "Let me take a look at it."

Sebastian stretched out his arm and Severus ran a diagnosis on it while Sebastian said, "I was enjoying myself talking to you."

"You need to go to Madam Pomfrey; your wrist is broken in multiple places. It must have been an interesting fall," Severus added as an afterthought.

"I'm not going to her; I'd rather have my mum!"

Severus sighed before walking over to his fire place and throwing the floo powder in before sticking his head into the fire and calling, "St Mungo's Infant Suite!"

oOoOo

Hermione was having a usual day at work. It was busy but she and Draco weren't completely rushed off their feet. However, she hadn't managed to have a proper sit down all day. Unfortunately, one of her patients, a girl called Missy Byrne, kept throwing up and Draco had decided it was Hermione's job today to keep Vanishing the sick away. She had just sat down when a trainee healer came over to her carrying a letter. Hermione said thanks and opened the letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_I thought you should know, for the first time today, Sebastian got his way simply because he was a Slytherin, not because he was older than me. I think you can guess who it was from. Yes, our father, though I still refuse to think of him as that. To me, he's just a professor that my brother happens to be brown nosing._

_Anyway, this letter is mainly to say that we've just had our first flying lesson and I successfully out flew everyone! However, Sebastian fell off of his broom and I think he's broken his wrist. He'll probably be writing to you later. He ran off to 'father's' office. He was trying to show off as usual so I thought I'd inform you. I hope you're proud of my flying. _

_Love you,_

_Henry._

Hermione sighed and decided to write back.

_Dear Henry,_

_I'm so proud of your flying; I wish I could have been there to see it! And it sort of serves him right for showing off. He hasn't written to me yet though._

_I love you, too, darling,_

_Mum_

Hermione had just given her letter to the trainee to take it to the office to be sent when Draco came over to her.

"You'll never guess who's in the fire asking for you, Mia," he teased.

"I don't have the effort for your games, Drake," Hermione replied.

"You're no fun," he joked. "Severus wants you. It's to do with Sebastian."

Hermione sighed and got up again, "I'll see you in a bit, Drake." Draco nodded and walked towards Missy Byrne and her sick. Hermione, on the other hand, walked in the opposite direction towards the fire place.

"What is it, Severus?" She asked when she got there.

"Sebastian has broken his wrist in several places from falling off his broom," Severus told her.

"Henry informed me," Hermione sighed, "I'll be right there." She then turned to a trainee healer that was just walking by and said, "I'm needed at Hogwarts. I shouldn't be longer than half an hour, Jessalyn." Jessalyn nodded and wrote it on the notice board.

Hermione turned back to the fire and Severus' head was no longer there. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, she stepped into the fire and yelled, "Hogwarts, Professor Snape's office!" before being engulfed in the green flames.

Severus' hand was there again to help her up when she arrived. She nodded to him in thanks and walked straight up to Sebastian and ran the same diagnosis spell.

"What on earth did you do to break your wrist this badly? You have three scaphoid fractures and you've dislocated your thumb!" Hermione cried.

"Hello to you to, Mum," Sebastian muttered. "It wasn't my fault I fell of the stupid broom."

"Sorry, hello, darling. And I told you to tell Madam Hooch that you cannot ride without hurting yourself. But did you tell her? No, because you were trying to show off again!" Hermione chided.

"How do you know that?" Severus demanded.

"Henry wrote me about ten minutes before your head was in the fire place," Hermione replied stiffly. "Now hold your wrist out and stay still, Seb!"

Hermione casted three different spells on Sebastian's wrist and then wrapped a bandage around it. "Don't take this off for two days; you'll have to copy up someone's notes afterwards."

"Thanks Mum!" Sebastian said and hugged her tightly before running to the door. "'Bye Mum, 'bye Dad!" He called as he ran out of the door towards the Slytherin common room.

Hermione then realised that it was just her and Severus in the room and as she opened her mouth to say 'goodbye' herself Severus asked, "Would you like to go out for a meal tomorrow evening?"

"Roots before branches, Severus. I'd rather start small," Hermione admitted.

"Okay, would you care to join me for a drink in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow afternoon?"

"That sounds better. I'll meet you there at four, when I finish work. Goodbye, Severus," Hermione agreed and when to the fire.

"I look forward to it, Hermione. Goodbye." But when Severus looked at the fire, Hermione had already gone.


	9. Advice And A Date

When Hermione got home that evening she sent her Patronus to her four best friends: Tonks, Luna, Fleur and, of course, Ginny, with the same plea: "Please come over, if you aren't busy, I have a dilemma!"

Moments later, there was a knock on her door and Luna and Ginny walked in. The fire also turned green as Tonks joined them and, shortly after, was followed by Fleur.

Luna was heavily pregnant now and she waddled instead of walking, but other than that, she was still her bubbly self and always saw the positive in life. She and Ron had dated for about a year after the war before getting married and a couple of years later, after a lot of trying, their daughter, Rose, was born four years ago. Rose was a mini-me of Luna. She had long blonde hair with her bright blue eyes.

Ginny was just starting to show as she was just starting her second trimester. After the war Ginny had cut her hair shorter but she was just the same as always. She still doted on Harry but always stood up for herself. She and Harry had two children already; James, who like Rose, was four and Lily, who was currently the youngest Weasley at two. James looked extremely like Harry, with the messy dark hair and pale skin but he had his mother's brown eyes. Lily was a miniature Ginny with bright ginger hair and freckles but with Harry and her paternal grandmother/namesake's green eyes.

Tonks, on the other hand, looked like her normal self. Her hair was still short and spiky and its usual bubblegum pink. She and Remus still have a loving relationship, despite barely seeing each other during the week. They also have two children, Teddy who was twelve and in his second year at Hogwarts and Rebecca who was nine. Teddy was a Metamorphmagus just like his mother, but he had a preference for turquoise hair. He didn't use his powers that much, except his hair. Rebecca was a miniature Remus with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes and pink cheeks that usually got a little brighter when the twins, especially Henry, came round to visit her brother.

Fleur was the one who had changed the most. She was still unbelievably beautiful but the war had taken its toll on her and she wasn't quite as bubbly as she used to be. She no longer worked at Gringotts with Bill, but was a stay-at-home mother. She and Bill had two daughters together, Victoire, who was ten and would be starting Hogwarts next year and Bronte, who was eight. Just like Fleur and her younger sister Gabrielle, Victoire and Bronte were very close and were always together and looked very alike. Both girls had their mother's light blue eyes but Victoire had Fleur's blonde hair and Bronte had light red hair from their father. With Fleur staying home a lot, she was the baby sitter of the family. Usually, if both parents were going out, or in Hermione's case, she was going out, then they'd drop their children off at Fleur's house and she would keep them safe. However, she spent a lot of time at Molly's with the children. The war had also changed their relationship, they were now extremely close.

Hermione had poured each woman a glass of wine before sitting down and filling them in on what Severus had asked her and what had happened between them with the twins.

"I think he likes you," Luna stated innocently as she sipped at her wine.

"He asked Harry to send him a couple of pictures of you," Ginny revealed.

"What? Which pictures?" Hermione questioned.

"One of you pregnant that was taken when you were around eight months and the other one was one of you at Hogwarts," Ginny revealed.

Hermione just sat there in shock.

"Come on, Hermione, why else do you think he hasn't cursed you for what you did," Tonks added. When Hermione looked at her questioningly the pink haired lady continued. "You didn't tell him about your sons. If I was in that position, I would have been furious!"

"But, he can't like me. He hated me at school!"

"He wouldn't have slept with you if he didn't love you, Mia," Fleur insisted.

"Hold up, Fleur. No one said anything about love!"

"We were all thinking it," the part-veela shrugged.

Stumped, Hermione stayed quiet with her arms crossed. They were wrong and she knew it. She refused to believe them. Then she started thinking properly, if he hated her, he wouldn't have asked her out for a drink. Then again, if he didn't like her in some way, he wouldn't have invited her out for a meal first. The other girls started smirking as they realised Hermione was starting to think how they were thinking.

"I'm not saying you're right," she began, "but I'm not going to say you're wrong." Hermione checked the clocked and realised it was late. "I have to be at work early in the morning so I can get off earlier. See you girls later." With hugs and kisses shared, Ginny and Luna left through threw the front door. Two separate cracks were heard as they Apparated away. Fleur left through the floo first and Tonks followed after saying, "Just go for it. You never know what will happen." She had already left before Hermione could reply.

oOoOo

"Right, I'm leaving," Hermione announced to Draco as she took her gloves off.

"Have fun!" Draco called after her as she made her way towards the fire place. Hermione said nothing but gave her work partner a very rude hand gesture. Draco chuckled and carried on with his work.

Hermione had spent at least an hour this morning picking out an outfit that was both stylish but said this is not a date. She finally decided on a dress she bought when shopping the other day. It was knee length and pale blue. She wore matching heels too. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:10.

"Oh Merlin," she murmured and she quickly set her wards and Apparated to Hogsmead.

Once she was there, she cautiously made her way into the pub and saw Severus with two glasses of wine. He smiled at her and beckoned her over.

"I'm glad you're finally here. What happened to you always being on time?" Severus teased as she sat down.

"I lost track of time," Hermione admitted as she took a sip from her wine. "Thank you for the wine. You haven't spiked it have you?" She winked.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to spike it for you to tell the truth."

"Can we forget the past and pretend this is the start?" She asked.

"Yes. I hate what you did, but there's nothing I can do, we can't go back in time," Severus admitted.

Hermione nodded. The two went on to discuss the twins as they grew up. She told him fond memories that had happened over years. Her favourite one had to be when Henry had discovered his magic first and started making the toys fly around their room. She told him also about Henry being the one who was able to fly straight away and Sebastian, as Severus had found out, always seemed to injure himself on a broom.

"He seems to get that from his father," Hermione suggested.

"Yes he does. Maybe I should teach him how to fly without a broom," Severus mused.

"Never!" Hermione cried. "You will never suggest that to him."

"What?" Severus asked. He was taken aback by her sudden outburst of anger. They had been getting on so well.

"As Voldemort did that, I associate it with evil. I'm sure you'll see why."

Severus nodded and gulped, "I apologise. I did not realise."

After this outburst they spent the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening in avid conversation trying to catch up with each other's lives. It turned out that Severus hadn't gone back to teaching straight away. He travelled for a couple of years finding out new things about potions and how to improve the old forgotten ones. He only came back when Minerva wrote to him saying that Slughorn had decided to go back into retirement and she couldn't find anyone suitable to replace him. Severus agreed to work there again, though it felt like he had returned home when he walked through the door.

Hermione smiled warmly and checked her watch.

"I'd better get home, I have some paper work to complete," she admitted.

"Let me walk you out," Severus suggested. Hermione nodded as she stood up. Severus held out his arm and Hermione took it without a second thought. Once they were outside, Hermione turned to say goodbye but Severus had already leant in to kiss her on her cheek. Their lips met and it shocked both of them when neither pulled back straight away. However, seconds later, Hermione came to her senses and pulled away.

"I'll be seeing you, Severus," she said hurriedly, "Take care of our sons!" And with that, she Apparated back to her cottage before Severus could say anything.


	10. Emergency Plus AN

The next morning Hermione went straight to work as normal, but there was something slightly different about her. If you didn't know her that well you wouldn't have noticed what it was. Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco knew her inside out from working with her so closely over the last year.

"Someone got kissed last night," Draco teased when Hermione walked into the office they shared.

"How the hell do you know that?" Hermione asked completely shocked. Was it that obvious? Draco seemed to read Hermione's mind when he said:

"It's all over your face. However, there is a possibility I got a letter from Severus this morning telling me," Draco admitted and he took the piece of parchment from his pocket to show Hermione.

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you for suggesting that I should go out for a meal with Hermione; instead we went for a drink as she didn't want to rush it. I had a wonderful time and not only did I learn more about my sons, but I learnt more about her. You're right, she is a lovely person. She has glorious eyes that Sebastian shares._

_The main reason I wrote to you is because I need advice. At the end of the night as we were leaving, I leant in to kiss her cheek and she turned round, to say goodbye I think, but we kissed. Neither of us pulled away and I kind of want more. It was wonderful but I don't know how she feels because she rushed off afterwards. I would have written to your father but I guess you'd have more advice than him with this._

_Thanks again Draco and please help,_

_Your Godfather,_

_Severus._

Hermione was speechless when she finished the letter. Draco took it out of her hands and asked, "Do you want more kisses with Sev?"

Hermione didn't answer but nodded and blushed slightly. She was about to reply when Draco interrupted her and said: "Go home, I'll cover for you. Call your girls and talk to them about it; they can help you more than I can."

"Draco, you're amazing!" Hermione cried and hugged him.

"Don't let Severus hear you saying that," Draco joked and watched as Hermione ripped her gloves off and practically jumped into the fire place.

oOoOo

Hermione didn't call her friends as soon as she got home. Instead she took a relaxing bath and thought the previous evening over again. She'd thought about it before she went to sleep. The kiss really was amazing but she just didn't know what she wanted so she was glad that Draco had given her the day off to call her friends round.

Once Hermione was dried and sorted she sent her Patronus to Tonks, Ginny, Fleur and Luna again with different plea: "I have news, would appreciate if you could come over!"

Within a matter of moments, Fleur and Ginny were knocking on the door and Tonks had come through the fire place.

"Where's Luna?" Fleur asked.

"She's running a bit slower these days, she's so close to giving birth so she might be a little late," Ginny replied as they took a seat on Hermione's sofas and Hermione handed them all a beverage.

After ten minutes, a hare Patronus soared through the window saying in Luna's voice, "I can't come over Hermione, I've been told to stay put now I'm so close. Hope you understand!"

Hermione sent her otter back saying it was fine and that she agreed with her.

"So, what's the news?" Tonks asked as she sipped her pumpkin juice; she and the other girls were starting to get a little impatient.

That was all Hermione needed and she told them everything that had happened the night before. She told them briefly about the many conversations that went on. She also said about Severus suggesting teaching Sebastian how to fly without a broom.

"Thank goodness you said no," Ginny stated. "I think that's just too far beyond nature."

Hermione nodded and continued her story. When she got to the kiss, she blushed and muttered it so quietly that the girls didn't hear her.

"Say it again?" Tonks requested.

Hermione mumbled it again before realising that the others hadn't her again so she literally shouted, "We kissed!"

"I thought you were going to say you slept together then," Ginny stated relieved. Hermione laughed and the others joined in. But before anyone could comment a ferret Patronus shot through the window with the voice of Draco, "Oi Granger, get your butt to St Mungo's. Luna's gone into labour!"

Hermione jumped into action and bid her friends goodbye but told Ginny to fetch Ron.

oOoOo

It took a lot of pushing and some very powerful curse words coming from Luna and Ron. Ron's hand had turned blue and had to take a blood replenishing potion to get his circulation back to his hand as Luna had squeezed onto it that hard. It was a challenge for both Hermione and Draco, they were used to this behaviour but when the baby came out its hair started to change within the hour. It started as shocking red but the longer it was born the more times its hair changed.

"Oh Merlin," Ron stated.

"Congratulations Luna, Ron, not only do you have a son, but your son is a Metamorphmagus!" Draco announced as he passed the little boy back over to his parents.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked and with a clipboard in hand after taking all of the baby's measurements.

Luna looked over to Ron, who nodded, and said, "Leon. Leon Ronald Weasley."

"Lovely," Hermione smiled and wrote his name down.

"You have visitors," Draco revealed and the Weasleys all piled through.

Ron whispered, "I'll be right back," to Luna and walked through the door and went straight to Tonks. The pink haired lady looked slightly taken back but smiled at him. "He's a Metamorphmagus."

"Congratulations," Tonks replied still confused to why Ron chose to single her out to tell first.

"I don't know what to do," he mumbled.

Tonks put her arm round him and rubbed his shoulder.

"He'll be just like Rose," she promised, "It'll mainly be his hair that changes for the first few months until he gets it how he likes. Teddy chose Turquoise pretty early on and hasn't changed it. I'm sure your baby will be the same. What's his name?"

"Leon," Ron replied. "And thank you Tonks, I mean it."

"It'll be okay, trust me. If you and Luna need advice, I'm here to help. I'm sure Teddy will look forward to helping him with his powers," She added.

Ron smiled and went back to Luna who he kissed softly on the head. He then leant down to kiss Leon on the head and took received many congratulations from his family.

Hermione cleared everything away and smiled at the scene. Secretly wishing that she could go through it again but being in Luna's position, bringing another child into the world who would call her 'mum'.

_A/N I haven't updated for a couple of days because the chapter was really bugging me. I still don't like it but I want to move on so I've given it my best chance. I hope you will stay with this story because I like where it's going though there are a few mistakes now and then._

_I love all of your reviews and hope that they keep on coming. Constructive criticism is okay but no flaming, it does make me feel sad when I read them. Thank you. Emss x_


	11. A Threat

A month after Leon was born found Sebastian going to his regular meetings with his father. He and his father were getting closer and closer but it seemed the closer Sebastian got to Severus, the further away he was getting from his brother. He and Henry barely spoke to each other in lesson; Henry usually talked to Annie and Jakob. So Sebastian talked to Alfie and Peaches. According to Severus, Sebastian, Alfie and Peaches were the new 'golden trio'. Sebastian was the leader and Alfie was the side-kick but Peaches was more of a tag along that fawned over Alfie. He and Henry never spent time together outside of lessons either. He had thought that they'd study together or walk around together but nothing. It was coming to their birthday and he felt like he'd be celebrating it on his own for the first time ever.

Sebastian spent his time with his father either discussing himself and his time at Hogwarts, or his mother that, especially recently, his father wanted to know all about.

"So what's your mother's favourite meal?" Severus would ask.

"Either rice pudding with jam or anything with chips. She has a real soft spot for them," Sebastian would reply.

"That's interesting," Severus always said with a facial expression as if he was saving the information for later.

Sebastian was unaware that his parents had been meeting up once a week during the last month. Severus found himself falling in love with the brains behind the original 'golden trio' and he actually liked it.

"Dad, I wanted to ask you something," Sebastian stated as he and his dad made their way through to Severus' living area where they shared most of their time together.

"Ask away, son," Severus replied pouring him and his son some dandelion juice as it was their favourite.

"I want to change my name to Sebastian Snape."

"That wasn't a question," Severus told him.

"Well my question was, can I?" Sebastian asked.

"I think that would be lovely, but I don't know what your mother would say. We've never discussed that," Severus admitted.

"You've been seeing a lot of Mum lately, haven't you?" Sebastian realised.

"Yes, and it's been lovely," Severus replied and blushed slightly.

That had to be one of the strangest sights he'd seen. He never ever though that he'd see his father blush, especially when he was talking about his mother! Severus didn't reply but nodded slowly, trying to make his blush go down.

The boys were then interrupted by a sound that indicated that someone was using the Floo in Severus' office.

Severus sighed, thinking it was Minerva wanting him to do another job. He was then shocked when he heard Hermione call him.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear," Severus mumbled under his breath but he was delighted that Hermione was there. He called back to her stating he and Sebastian were in the living room through the door on the left.

Moments later, Hermione was sat down on the sofas.

"Where's Henry?" She asked as she noticed his absents.

"I don't know," Sebastian replied and shrugged. Hermione thought it was odd that her twins weren't together, but then figured Henry was doing homework or something.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" Severus asked.

"I wanted to talk to you but couldn't wait for tonight," she admitted and then looked to Sebastian. "Seb, could you leave me and your father to talk please?"

Sebastian nodded and then hugged his parents before leaving them alone.

"Sebastian says he wants to become a Snape," Severus stated as Hermione didn't say anything.

"Well, I suppose he could be. We could do it was a birthday present. The twins could become Snapes at the end of this month," Hermione shrugged. She was unaware that it was solely Sebastian that wanted to be a Snape but Severus didn't want to say anything.

They then sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Severus coughed slightly to remind her that it was her who wanted to talk to him.

"I wondered if you and I could start seeing each other properly," she announced quietly.

Severus literally beamed from ear to ear. "I would love that," he admitted and took her hands in his. "I've enjoyed our time together recently. I did worry for a moment that you came to call everything off."

Hermione shook her head and leant forward and kissed him softly on his lips. "I couldn't do that now that I have you." She told him and the both smiled. She then checked her watch and said, "I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer, Draco said I had fifteen minutes before I needed to get back. I'll see you later at the Leaky Cauldron."

Severus then leant down and kissed her again before she got up and walked back to his office and Flooed back to St Mungo's.

oOoOo

While this was happening in the dungeons, Henry was in the library with Annie; both were completing their recent Transfiguration homework. Henry then heard a tapping on one of the windows and looked over. There outside the window with a letter in her mouth, was Selena his brown owl. He crossed over the room swiftly and opened the widow enough for Selena to drop the letter into his hand before flying off to the Owlery.

Henry walked back to Annie who looked at him questioningly.

"I wrote my Uncle Harry the other day. He's always busy, he's an Auror, so he's only just written back," Henry explained and then opened the letter.

_Henry,_

_It's was nice to hear from you. Auntie Ginny and I are so proud that you're in Gryffindor; I thought I'd mention that._

_Now, about a room where you aren't disturbed, there is one. It is called the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room. It is on the seventh floor, near Gryffindor Tower actually. It is by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. All you have to do is walk past it three times thinking what you want. For example, 'I really need the toilet' and then a door will appear and there will be many toilets for you to choose from. I know this because that is what your Uncle Ron did to test it out._

_I hope you're having a lovely time at Hogwarts. You didn't mention Sebastian in your letter; I hope you two are okay._

_Lots of love,_

_Uncle Harry._

_P.S Auntie Ginny says hello and James and Lily can't wait to see you two again at Christmas._

Henry then smiled and put the letter in his pocket and started to complete his homework again.

It was a little while later when Sebastian, Alfie and, obvious, Peaches were walking through the library discussing why Sebastian was kicked out of his dad's office when his mother arrived.

That's it, Henry thought. He copied the information about the Room of Requirement onto a separate piece of parchment and stormed over towards his brother.

"Sebastian, I've had enough of this. Meet me here tomorrow at seven and bring a second!" Henry commanded throwing the parchment at his brother and stormed back to Annie and picked up his things. He and Annie then walked out the library with Henry telling her what had happened. Later that night, Henry asked Jakob to be his second and wrote to Teddy with the same information to meet him and Sebastian there.

Sebastian had no idea what Henry meant but after Alfie explained, he was furious and told Alfie that he was his second.

It seemed to be Wizarding world war three between the twins.


	12. Let Battle Commence

It was half six in the evening and Henry, Jakob and Teddy were standing outside the Room of Requirement.

"So you've got to walk up and down three times?" Teddy asked with his eyebrow raised.

"That's what Uncle Harry said," Henry shrugged. So that's what Henry did. He walked up and down the corridor three times thinking 'I need a place where we can't be disturbed.' As he started to walk down the third time a door started appearing and Jakob gasped.

"Oh, Merlin!"

"Yes!" Henry cheered and the three made their way into the room and looked about. There were a couple of cushions to sit on and a couple of books to read.

A few minutes later there was a knock and Henry opened the door to let Sebastian and Alfie.

"What is this place?" Sebastian asked.

"That's for me to know!" Henry retorted.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Henry. I've had enough of this. Why the hell are you always being so negative towards me?" Sebastian questioned.

"Oh I wonder why," Henry said sarcastically. "You and our 'father' are like an unstoppable team. I thought you were my brother, not his son. You would think that he'd want to get to know both of us, but no, he just wants his precious Slytherin!"

Sebastian was in shock, it wasn't like Henry to just yell at him. Sure, they'd had arguments but he'd never actually heard Henry shout like that.

"Well I'm sorry that he prefers me!" Sebastian yelled but that was the last straw for Henry and he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sebastian.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted jabbing his wand towards his brother. However, instead of Sebastian's wand flying from his hand, it didn't even move. Sebastian smirked towards Alfie who game him the thumbs up thinking his brother wasn't able to perform magic like him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sebastian swishing his wand at his brother and just like Henry's spell, nothing happened to Henry. He didn't freeze and was free to move.

Jakob and Teddy looked at each other not knowing what was going on.

Henry paused for a second and then realised what was going on. He and Sebastian's wand shared cores from the same phoenix. That meant that they couldn't do harm against each other.

"Forget this," Henry shouted. Sebastian and the other's thought he'd given up but what he really meant was magic. He threw his wand across the floor and dived at his brother and punched him soundly in the face.

Sebastian clutched his face and called Alfie over. He then gave Alfie his wand and faced Henry. Before he could punch his brother, Henry had already punched him again.

Sebastian then cried, "Bring it on then!" He punched Henry in the stomach and the fighting really began.

"Do something!" Teddy commanded Jakob and Alfie. "I'll be right back!"

Jakob rushed behind Henry and tried to pull him away from Sebastian. Alfie did something that none of them were expecting. Instead of doing the same as Jakob, he ran up to Jakob and punched him. So the fight started between the brothers, it ended up as Henry and Jakob against Sebastian and Alfie.

oOoOo

Teddy sprinted out of the Room of Requirement and ran all the way down to the dungeons and bashed on Severus' door.

"Enter!"

The turquoise haired boy burst into the room.

"Teddy, will you explain why you are out of breath and bashing my door down?" Severus questioned.

Breathing heavily, Teddy managed to mutter, "Henry and Sebastian are fighting in the Room of Requirement!"

"Follow me."

Severus led Teddy to his fire and then they both flooed up to Professor McGonagall's office on the seventh floor.

"Sorry to intrude Minerva, but there is fighting going on in the Room of Requirement and I did not want to run all the way," Severus told her. "I will sort it out." He added when she started rise from her seat. Minerva saw Teddy there and Severus' attitude and realised that it was Sebastian and Henry fighting. It was best to leave Severus to this.

Once they were out of Minerva's office, Severus and Teddy stormed towards the Room of Requirement.

Severus didn't know how they'd commanded the Room but he simply walked, well sprinted, up and down the corridor thrice thinking 'show me my sons'. The door appeared and be barged in. He was shocked to see the four of them fighting and cried, "Impedimenta!" The four boys were blasted away from each other in separate corners. Blood was dripping from Sebastian's nose and Jakob was holding his wrist in his hand. Henry and Alfie seemed uninjured.

"You will explain what is going on now!" Severus commanded.

"I'll let your precious Slytherins explain!" Henry said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Severus looked over to Henry.

"Don't look at me like that Professor. You love Sebastian and are always holding meetings with him. Never once have you asked me to your office to get to know me. I'm also your son if you hadn't forgotten. But no, I'm a Gryffindor so you would hate me!" Henry yelled and turned to leave.

Severus put his hand on Henry's shoulder, "Henry, I..." Severus seemed lost for words for one of the first times in his life.

"I don't want a father and I never wanted one!" Henry shouted. "I just want my brother back and I want my mum!"

This time no one stopped him when he charged out of the room. Jakob rushed after him holding both their wants and they made their way to the hospital wing to get checked over.

"This is entirely your fault!" Sebastian shouted pointing at his father. "I told you we should include Henry and you said, 'no Slytherins only'. You may have meant it as a joke, but now I think I've lost my brother! Come on Alfie!"

"Wait a second, Sebastian. At least let me heal your nose," Severus reasoned.

Sebastian flinched but stopped to allow Severus to heal him.

"Episkey," Severus said waving his wand at Sebastian's nose. After a small crunch, Sebastian's nose was back to normal and the two younger Slytherins left the room.

Teddy went to make his way out when he heard Severus say, "20 points to Hufflepuff." That's a first, Teddy thought but smiled.

oOoOo

Later that night, Henry was in the common room with Jakob and Annie. Jakob was explaining what happened in the Room of Requirement to Annie

"You idiots," Annie chided but Henry ignored her and continued to write to his mother.

_Mum,_

_I would appreciate if you could come up to Hogwarts as something happened today. I was sick to death of Sebastian and 'father's' meetings so I challenged Sebastian. Our wands didn't work against each other so we ended up Muggle duelling. Teddy told Jakob and Alfie to do something so Jakob tried to stop me. Alfie took it the wrong way and then punched Jakob. There was many punches thrown and I think I broke Sebastian's nose._

_Anyway, Teddy came back with 'father' and he got us to stop. I yelled at him saying I didn't want a father and I stick by that. I just want my brother back to normal and I want to see you to tell me everything is okay._

_I'm sorry for what I did Mum, but I thought I should tell you my point of view._

_I love you Mum,_

_Henry_

Henry then snuck out of the common room and successfully made his way to the Owlery without being caught. He called Scarlett down and attached the letter to her leg. "It's urgent. Fly as fast as possible, please," he whispered. Selena nipped him slightly to show she understood and she soared out the window.

He turned round to leave but then saw Sebastian enter the Owlery.

"Henry," Sebastian gasped. "Here to punch me again?"

"No, I was writing to my mum," Henry retorted folding his arms.

"You mean, our mum," Sebastian said, "and me too."

"No, you have your dad and I have my mum," Henry decided.

"They're our parents, Hen," Sebastian shrugged.

"I don't care."

Henry stormed off and wasn't looking where he was going. He then fell into someone. He looked up and saw that it was Professor Snape.

"Oh, Merlin," Henry groaned.

"Come with me, Mr Granger," Severus commanded.

"Just wait for a second and your preferred twin will be here!"

So Severus waited and Sebastian came into view. "You can come with me too, Sebastian."

"So I get 'Mr Granger' and he gets 'Sebastian'. You are completely ridiculous!" Henry yelled.

Severus said nothing and made them follow him to his office just in time to see Hermione coming through the floo.


	13. Reconciliations

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Severus asked when he and the boys walked into the room.

"Selena arrived moments ago with a letter from Henry. The poor girl she was exhausted so she's asleep at home. She'll have to recover for a few days before she's back, Henry," Hermione replied and nodded towards Henry. He nodded and then looked guilty towards his mum.

"I think we should take this into a more comfortable area," Severus suggested and led the Grangers into his living area.

The room was a lot brighter now after Sebastian started having meetings with his father. Severus thought the dank room wasn't good for a young boy or people in general, so he made the room a lot brighter. There were more colours but still heavily focused with green, silver and black.

Henry looked around the room and was highly surprised. This was only the second time he'd been in here and it looked completely different. He saw all the different patterns on the wall and knew that Sebastian was behind it. Unlike Henry, Sebastian had a love for art and loved to make his own patterns. Henry preferred books and writing. Both boys were extremely creative, just in different fields.

Severus coughed and looked at Henry. Henry then realised that his mother and brother were looking at him questioningly and he realised that he'd been asked a question but had no idea what it was.

"What?" He asked.

"You're meant to say 'pardon'," Hermione chided but still smiled at him sweetly.

"My question was 'why did you have to result to violence to get your point across? Why not come see me yourself'?" Severus repeated.

"I presumed you wouldn't have wanted me to, seeing as I'm a Gryffindor," Henry shrugged but you could tell he was ashamed. He then looked at Sebastian and apologised, "I never wanted to hurt you Sebastian; I just didn't know what else to do to get his attention. I thought if I hurt his precious Slytherin then he'd notice me."

Hermione now realised why Henry had really done it. In the letters Sebastian sent her, he was always talking about his time with his father and the lessons. With Henry's letters, he spoke about his friends and the lessons and the experience he was having. Neither brother mentioned the other nor did Henry never mention his father.

"Are you saying that you practically ignored Henry just because he's a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked Severus. Her voice was calm but her eyes were venomous.

Severus was speechless it seemed. He had asked himself the same thing earlier after he broke his sons up from their fight. Had he really been that cruel to his son because he was a Gryffindor? He honestly didn't know. He thought that he would get to know both of them with them being so close. Was it his fault that Henry had to physically fight his brother to get attention from the father he never knew? He now realised it was his fault, but the reason behind it was still unknown.

"I don't know," Severus admitted. "I was so happy to know that I had a son in Slytherin that his twin seemed to slip out of my mind. I always wanted a son to follow me in Slytherin. I guess I just got caught up in that."

Hermione could understand where he was coming from perfectly. If she was honest, she was upset that Sebastian was in Slytherin but she was so happy and proud that Henry was in Gryffindor like her. When the twins were growing up they were so similar in looks and abilities, but there was a difference that she hadn't realised until they boys had been sorted. Brave, smart and talented, they both were, but Henry always seemed to have to prove himself to people whereas Sebastian always thought he was best. Not in an arrogant way, but in a confident way. If she had registered this, when Sebastian and Henry had been separated into Slytherin and Gryffindor, she wouldn't have been surprised.

"I understand, I feel the same way," Hermione revealed. "Sebastian, I love you, you know that, but I am extremely proud of Henry being in Gryffindor like me. However, unlike your father, I didn't abandon the one that wasn't in that house."

"Henry, come over here please," Severus asked.

Henry stood up slowly from where he was sat on the sofa, next to Hermione, and walked over to his father. Severus then took one of his hands in his left and put his right on Henry's shoulder.

"I am terribly sorry for what I did and I know it was wrong. I should have made an effort to get to know you from you. I feel like I know you from everything Sebastian has said as you two are so alike. I'm so proud of everything you've done at Hogwarts so far. All of the other professors tell me how well both of you are doing and it makes me so happy to know this. I promise from now on that I'll be there for you both and that we can spend some time between us," Severus proclaimed looking Henry in the eye and nodding towards Sebastian when he was mentioned. "Forgive me, please?"

Henry paused for a moment, if he was honest, he didn't want any more of the fighting and the arguments. He just wanted his family back and he did want his father. He'd always wondered who his father was, he just never voiced it. If his mother wanted them to know, she would have told them, he figured.

"I forgive you, Dad," Henry promised and Severus beamed from his son finally calling him 'Dad'. Severus pulled him close and hugged him for the first time. Henry loved hugs from his mum, but the hug from his dad felt so comforting.

When they pulled away Henry ran towards Sebastian and they both threw their arms around each other before you could say twins. Both had tears falling from their eyes as they whispered how sorry they were to each other and that they loved each other.

Hermione and Severus looked at the scene before them and were so happy for their sons. Many things had happened to them over their first couple of months at Hogwarts. They'd met their father, they'd been sorted into separate houses and they'd had a major falling out. All the things they never expected.

When the boys finally pulled apart Hermione said, "I'm happy this is all sorted, however, if I ever find out that you've been fighting like this again I'll have to punish you. Henry, that means no books and Sebastian, that means no paints."

The twins nodded to show they understood. Sebastian then whispered something to Henry that their parents didn't catch. Henry nodded and the cleared his throat. "Could I become a Snape as well?" He asked.

"If it is what you two want, then it is okay by me," Severus replied and then looked over to Hermione. He knew that if they became Snapes then it would seem that it was them and him that was a family instead of her and them, but if everything goes how Severus wants it, then Hermione will be a Snape soon enough.

"I agree with your father, if you two really want to be Snapes then I cannot stop you," she admitted. "How about for a birthday present seeing at it is so soon."

They boys grinned and ran to hug their mother and then their father.

"Oh yes, it's your birthday this weekend isn't it?" Severus asked. "Now is it, the 30th of October or the 1st of November?"

"Neither," Sebastian replied, "Come on Dad, you should know this!"

"I'm going to go for the 31st of October then," Severus joked. "Lucky you, you get to have a feast on your birthday!"

"Why?" Henry asked.

"We have a feast on Halloween," Severus told them.

"Let's just hope a troll doesn't make its way into the castle for your first year Halloween feast," Hermione murmured.

Both of the twins looked at her questioningly but Severus struggled to hide his laugh.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Severus," Hermione chided, "if Harry and Ron hadn't got there you wouldn't have had your sons!" She couldn't be serious for too long as Severus started laughing louder than before.

"Come on, Hermione, you have to admit it was rather amusing, in a way."

The twins continued to look confused until their mother told them about the troll. The fact their Uncle Ron had offended her and about Quirrell letting the troll in to distract everyone.

"I've told you this before haven't I?" Hermione asked them. "It was when your uncles Harry and Ron started to talk to me."

"Oh, I know now," Henry began. "Why does Dad find it funny though?" Sebastian finished.

"It's just the image of your mother thinking she was able to take on the troll on her own. But now she's said she was in there because of Ron, it's funnier because it means she lied to Professor McGonagall. You naughty girl," he added on the end and winked at Hermione.

"Just don't tell her that I lied to her," Hermione laughed. She then looked at her watch and realised it was getting close to midnight. "You two need to be in bed. You really shouldn't have snuck out in the first place."

They boys nodded and hugged their mother goodbye.

"Wait in my office for me to escort you so you won't get in trouble," Severus told them. They boys nodded and walked out of the room.

Severus watched them leave and as soon as the door closed he pulled Hermione into his arms and went to kiss her but she turned her head so he couldn't.

"Think of this as punishment for what you did," she told him but when he looked upset she leant up and kissed him. "You know you deserve to be punished but you're just too cute." She kissed him again but had to pull away as it started to get heated. "The boys will wonder where you are. Go, I'll see you on Saturday for their birthday."

"Goodbye, darling," Severus said and kissed her on her forehead and watched her floo home. He then made his way to his office and led the twins to their common rooms.

As they neared the Slytherin common room, Severus pointed his wand to Henry and muttered, "Obscuro," so a blindfold appeared over his eyes. "You're not allowed to know where the Slytherin common room is I'm afraid," Severus admitted.

Sebastian then hugged his blindfolded brother and then his father goodbye before muttering the password to the crack in the wall before going in.

When Severus and Henry were by the stairs leading to corridor near the Great Hall, Severus muttered the counter curse to remove Henry's blindfold and smiled.

"I'm glad I can see now," Henry joked as he pointed to the stairs. Severus nodded and laughed along with his son. They made the long climb to the Gryffindor tower sharing different jokes.

Once on the corridor towards Gryffindor tower, Henry pointed his wand at his father and muttered, "Obscuro," and started laughing as a blindfold appeared over his father's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, highly confused.

"You're not allowed to know where the Gryffindor common room is," Henry quoted his father.

Severus then pointed his wand at his own eyes and muttered the counter curse. "Seeing as I'm a teacher, I am allowed but very funny Henry," Severus praised him. You both are definitely practical jokers," Severus laughed.

Once in front of the Fat Lady, Henry coughed to wake her up.

"What are you doing out at this time?" She questioned sleepily.

"Blame me, dear Lady," Severus told her.

She looked highly confused but shook it off. "Leave professor Snape, you aren't to know the password," she chided.

Severus nodded and bid his son goodnight and hugged him.

When Severus was a down the corridor, Henry told her the password which just so happened to be 'Professor Snape Stinks'.


	14. Birthday Time

A couple of days later, Sebastian and Henry both woke up in their dormitories. Both were excited as this morning was not only a Saturday, where they could lounge about all day, but it was also their twelfth birthday.

Henry stretched loudly and jumped out of bed to get ready for the day. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt of the Muggle band Muse and a large gray hoody over the top. He looked over to Jakob's bed and realised that he wasn't there. Henry shrugged and made his way downstairs to the common room.

He scanned the room quickly and saw them. The blonde haired Annie and then the light brown haired Jakob were sat by the fire chatting. Neither of them had seen Henry make his way down the stairs so he quietly sneaked over to them and screamed, "Boo!"

Annie shrieked loudly and Jakob literally jumped off the sofa. Henry cracked up laughing at his best friends.

"Don't you dare do that again, Henry Arthur Granger!" Annie yelled and punched him on his arm. "I don't care if it's your birthday."

Henry continued to laugh and Annie couldn't help join in, especially when they realised that Jakob had had a drink in his hand. He now looked like he'd peed himself.

"Thanks for that, mate," Jakob laughed, "nothing like starting the day with a heart attack!"

The three continued to laugh until Annie decided it was time for her and Jakob to pass over their presents shouting, "Happy birthday, Hen!"

"Oh guys, you shouldn't have," Henry told them and blushed when he saw they handed over their presents. He unwrapped Annie's present first. She had given him a new quill and a small bottle of mood control ink. The ink came with a little piece of parchment that told you what each colour meant: red for anger or passion; yellow for mixed feelings; green for healing or change; blue for relaxing; black for negative emotions and white for confusion or boredom.

"Just be sure not to use it in Professor Binn's lessons," Annie instructed him, "You'd write in white and it wouldn't come up on the parchment!" All three of them started laughing again and started discussing what colours each lesson would get.

Jakob then coughed and handed Henry his present. It was a multi box of several different types or sweets: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, liquorish wands, chocolate frogs and many others. Along with these there was a huge slab of Honeydukes best chocolate.

"We'll all be having two feasts today," Henry joked and thanked his friends. The three then made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast after Henry quickly ran to put his presents away.

oOoOo

Down in the Slytherin house Sebastian was doing the same. He woke up early because he was far too excited to stay in bed. He made his way to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth.

Once back in the in the actual dormitory, he got dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple black jumper. He bushed his straight hair and dived onto Alfie's bed to wake him up and causing him to groan loudly. Luckily for both boys, the other Slytherin boys had already gone for breakfast.

"What on earth are you doing?" Alfie complained as he sat up.

"Have you forgotten?" Sebastian asked his best friend in Slytherin.

Alfie quickly wracked his brain and suddenly cried, "Happy birthday! Of course I didn't forget. Here." Alfie threw a small box towards Sebastian. "You don't have the best memory, so I wrote to my mum and asked her to buy this for you."

Sebastian ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside it was a transparent ball the size of his fist. A Remembrall.

"Cheers, Alf," Sebastian grinned as he high fived him.

"I thought you'd like it," Alfie shrugged. "Now, we need to go to the common room before Peaches has chance to freak out." Sebastian nodded and after Alfie jumped out of bed himself and got dress, the two made their way to the common room.

Peaches was chatting to a couple of second year Slytherins when they walked in. She beamed when she saw her two best friends walk into the common room and pointed her friends out to the second years to indicate she was going over there.

"Happy birthday, Seb!" She cried and threw her arms around him. "I got you something." She giggled as she passed over a medium sized parcel.

Sebastian liked Peaches but she got on his nerves sometimes; she was girly and rather full of herself and she fawned over everything Alfie did. But when she let her walls down, she was actually a lovely girl that was rather intelligent. He didn't expect her to get him a present but when he opened the present he threw his arms around her. It was a Wizarding chess set. He'd wanted one for years but his mother said it was barbaric, so he could only play it when he was at Uncle Ron's or Uncle Harry's.

"Thank you, I've been wanting this for ages!" Sebastian cried and smiled at his best friends.

After quickly running back to the first year dormitory, he put his presents in his trunk and walked up to breakfast with them.

oOoOo

Just as Henry was about to walk into the Great Hall, he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw his brother and hugged him as they both shouted, "Happy birthday, Twin!" They both smiled at each other and promised to meet later in their father's office to meet him and their mum.

The twins and their friends then made their way to the separate tables of Gryffindor and Slytherin just as the post arrived. Both twins expected a couple of cards but didn't expect the boxes that came with them. Around five different owls landed in front of each of them.

Henry was relieved to see that Selena was back to health and was carrying a card in her mouth. That was the first one he opened.

_Dear Henry Snape_

_Happy birthday, Sweetheart! I'll give you and Seb your presents when I see you later._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

"I'm finally a Snape!" Henry cheered happily and then went to open the other presents from the other owls.

He received a total of 10 cards from numerous people other than his mother. They were from: Uncle Arthur and Auntie Molly; Uncle Bill, Auntie Fleur and their daughters, Victoire and Bronte; Uncle Charlie; Uncle Percy, Auntie Penelope and their children, Percy Junior and Molly; Uncle Fred, Auntie Angelina and their daughter, Emma; Uncle George, Auntie Katie and their son Benjamin; Uncle Ron, Auntie Luna and their children Rose and Leon; Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny and their children, James and Lily; Uncle Remus, Auntie Tonks and their children, Teddy and Rebecca (Henry blushed slightly seeing Rebecca's name) and finally, one from Hagrid.

There were also two parcels sent with the cards. One parcel was full of new merchandise from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. There were many perks to having the mischievous twins as uncles. The other parcel contained a tin of homemade toffee and a Gryffindor scarf with the initials HAS on it. This indicated that his mother had informed his Auntie Molly about changing his name.

Henry then looked over to Sebastian and saw that he was holding up a Slytherin scarf with the initials SMS them. By the box next to him, it appeared that Sebastian had also been sent the same merchandise from their uncles. Next to that box was a similar tin to Henry's, however, Henry knew it was fudge, simply because of Sebastian's preference to fudge.

Sebastian then looked over to Henry. The twins smiled at each other and nodded.

"I'll see you later guys," Henry told Jakob and Annie.

"Do you want us to take your things back up to the Gryffindor common room?" Annie asked.

"No, it's okay, I'll take them later," Henry replied, "'bye."

Henry then put his scarf around his neck, placed his cards inside the box of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. "Wingardium Leviosa," Henry chanted and waved his wand in a 'swish and flick' movement and the box of WWW merchandise and the tin of toffee floated out in front of him. He then made his way towards the doors and met up with Sebastian who hadn't thought to use magic on his gifts. Instead he had the scarf around his next, the cards in his mouth, the box in one hand and the tin in the other.

Henry shook his head at his brother. Sebastian then put the cards in the box and did the same thing as Henry, muttering, "Wingardium Leviosa," towards the box and tin. Henry had to do his best not to laugh so instead he just said, "Let's go!"

oOoOo

When the twins were sat in their father's living quarters with a drink, they heard the sound of the Floo and moments later Hermione walked into the room.

"Happy birthday, babies!" She cried and ran over to them to pull them in to hug.

"Can't...breathe," Sebastian managed to utter and Hermione pulled back and beamed.

"Sorry," she replied and laughed as she sat next to them.

Severus then pulled out two cards attached to a parcel from a draw nearby. He passed the read one to Henry and the green one to Sebastian saying, "Happy birthday, sons," as he did so.

The twins beamed and then opened the cards.

_Dear (which ever twin it was),_

_Happy birthday, son. Have an amazing day. I hope you use your present as it may come in useful in the future._

_Lots of love,_

_Dad_

They then ripped the paper off of the presents and realised it was a book. Henry's was red and gold with a lion roaring on the front. Sebastian's was green and silver with a snake hissing.

Henry's eyes brightened as he saw it. He opened the buckle on the front eagerly and started flicking through the pages.

"It's blank," he said and looked slightly disheartened.

"They're your own private journals. The pages are for you to fill with your time here at Hogwarts," Severus informed them.

"It's great, thanks Dad," Henry replied and hugged his dad.

"You can draw in them if you prefer," Severus added to Sebastian who looked more disheartened than Henry. However, when he heard that, be beamed.

Hermione then brought out four presents from her pocket; she tapped them with her wand to enlarge them again. There were two packages that looked exactly the same, minus the different coloured wrappings. The other two were extremely different. The one in red looked extremely heavy and had different sized rectangular things in. The green one was very large but thin compared to the size.

Henry opened the heavy package first to find 5 different books. One had a personal note in the front that fell out when he started to flick through the pages.

_Dear Henry,_

_This book is the secrets behind Hogwarts that not many people know including my time at Hogwarts with your mum and Uncle Ron. I know you love reading so I thought I'd write it all down for you. Don't forget to pass all of the secrets to Sebastian too. Also, don't tell Auntie Ginny that I did this, she won't be too pleased._

_Love,_

_Uncle Harry_

The other four books were information books: one had information about the four founders of Hogwarts; another had information on the different types of animals, Muggle and Wizarding alike; the third was a book on what happened to wizards who mispronounced spells and the last was a book that had hints and tips behind potions and spells.

Sebastian opened the large present first too. It was a huge case of different paints and bushes and pots to mix different colours. There were also different stencils to use.

"Thank you, Mum," the boys said simultaneously.

They then opened the other present together and realised it was a mirror.

"Thanks, Mum, but we're not girls," Henry muttered confused.

"I know, these are two way mirrors, well three way in your case. I have my own here," Hermione told them as she pulled out a similar looking mirror from her pocket. "All you have to do is either say 'mum' or each other's names and they'll appear, if we're free anyway. It is an easier way to communicate. You can still write letters but if it is a quick thing you need to tell me, or important, then you can use these."

Sebastian then looked into his mirror and said, "Henry," and Henry felt his mirror buzz slightly. He looked into it and saw Sebastian's face.

"Cool," they both muttered. "Thank you!"

oOoOo

Later that night after Severus, Sebastian and Henry had enjoyed the feast, Henry was in the Gryffindor dormitory with the curtains closed around his four poster bed and pulled out his mirror and called, "Sebastian," quietly to not wake Jakob or any other the other Gryffindor boys.

Within seconds Sebastian was there and Henry whispered, "Thanks for being the best brother ever and sorry for not getting you a present."

"It's okay," Sebastian whispered back, "you forgave me, that's the best present ever."

Henry smiled and muttered, "thank you," before they both yawned and said goodnight, promising to spend tomorrow together doing their homework.


	15. Catastrophes

It's now in the beginning of December and snow was starting to fall. It was this time of year that Hermione loved the most. She used to love winding the twins up by bewitching snowballs to constantly hit both of them and putting up a shield to stop their snowballs hitting her in return.

It was a Saturday afternoon so Hermione wasn't at work; she only worked during the week. She was starting out of her kitchen window as she did some washing up. Sure, she could have used magic, but it was a way to kill time. The twins would be coming home in a week for Christmas break and she was so excited.

Hermione had just finished putting everything away in her kitchen, this she did by magic as she was lazy, when a tall, long hair ginger man appeared out of nowhere near her house. Hermione hoped that it wasn't who she knew it was and literally prayed that he was going to turn and walked down towards the Burrow. Unfortunately for Hermione, the man in question walked straight to her door and knocked in a rhythm that she recognised from four years ago when she dated him.

Sighing she walked to the door and opened it to let him in. "What do you want, Charlie?" She asked as he walked over the threshold tapping the snow off of his shoes.

"How about, 'hello Charlie, how are you doing? It's been a long time!" Charlie replied sarcastically and shook his head.

"I don't want the chitchat if I'm honest Charlie. You know what happened so I have a right to be annoyed at you being here," Hermione reasoned but she didn't kick him out.

"Come on, Hermione, it's been four years, we've both changed," Charlie shrugged.

"You, changed?" Hermione questioned as she pointed her wand towards the kettle to fill itself and put itself on boil. Two teabags fell out the cupboard into two mugs along with a couple of spoonfuls of sugar. "Don't be so ridiculous."

She then turned round and looked at him properly. No longer did he look young and cheeky, yes, his hair was still long but his arms were tainted with scars and a huge burn was down his arm. His blue eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle that Hermione had originally fallen in love with but when he looked at her, an echo of it came back.

"Oh, Charlie, what's happened?" She asked as she pulled him in to her arms.

"There weren't enough guys to handle a Hungarian Horntail we had to look after. A group of the newly trained lads thought they could handle it. Me and a friend heard the commotion from our tent and ran to the scene. Two of the guys were writhing with pain with burnt hands and the others were in shock. A few of the others had heard the yells and came running. We managed to sedate the dragon but not before she blew at me and frazzled my arm, I'm lucky to still have it. When the dragon was down we were able to treat the guys except for one," Charlie revealed.

"W...What happened?" Hermione stammered.

"He died," Charlie muttered.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione threw her arms around Charlie again and they walked into the living room and decided to catch up with each other.

Hermione told him about Sebastian and Henry and their time at Hogwarts so far. Charlie actually said he wasn't surprised that Sebastian was in Slytherin, but he, too, was proud that Henry had been sorted into Gryffindor. She told him about her job and that she and Draco were working their way up the ladder of responsibility.

Charlie in return told her about his time in Romania with the other dragons. He also revealed that he'd taken a break and taken a trip around the world with Garrett a year or two back. He also admitted that he met a girl in America during his travels called Serena that he had dating but he didn't want to commit to her when he lived so far away. Hermione had to admit that she was jealous of the world tour and wished that she could just take off and go.

"Why don't we?" Charlie suggested. "Draco will be fine at work without you, the boys are at Hogwarts. Why don't we just go and have fun. You never know what could happen." Charlie winked at her at that moment and placed a hand on her cheek. He then put his other hand around her and pulled her close. Hermione shut her eyes and let him pull her close, the images of their time together came rushing back until a dark haired man appeared before her eyes and she pulled back.

"I can't," she admitted. "I'm kinda with someone."

"Who?" Charlie asked. He looked heartbroken.

"I can't say," she said and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry Charlie, I really like him."

Charlie nodded but didn't let go of her face. "Just one for old time's sake then." Before Hermione could reply, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply just like they used to. The feeling of Charlie's lips on hers brought back other memories of them. Their first kiss during the excitement of Angelina and Katie both announcing that they were pregnant at the same time and their first time making love during a weekend stay in Paris for their first month anniversary. The last memory that the kissed remind her of was the last kiss they had before Charlie had dumped her and went back to Romania.

Hermione pulled away like she'd been electrified.

"I can't, you need to leave," Hermione announced. "I'm sorry about your injuries but I can't go any further."

Charlie sighed and was highly upset and quickly left Hermione who had her hands in her hair.

After a few moments of despair she finally decided the person to talk to at that very moment. She ran to the fire place. With a pinch of Floo powder, she jumped in and cried, "12 Grimmauld Place!"

oOoOo

Once the gasp of surprise was over, Hermione and Ginny were sat on the sofa in the drawing room, a glass of red wine for Hermione and a glass of pumpkin juice for Ginny as she was due in a couple of months with her and Harry's third child.

Hermione quickly filled Ginny in with what had happened between her and Charlie.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't realise how he felt," Ginny said. "My stupid brother." A phrase Hermione had heard Ginny say so many times regarding Ron.

"He's not stupid; it was me who was stupid. I was the one who kissed him willingly," Hermione admitted.

"Yes but you wouldn't have done it if he wasn't there and tricked you into it," Ginny continued to rant.

"Ginny, calm down," Hermione begged, "remember the baby!"

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny gasped. Hermione's head snapped up and she saw liquid trickling down Ginny's leg.

"Stay there!" Hermione cried and sent her otter to Draco before running out of the room and up stairs and called James and Lily. Both children ran out their rooms and followed their auntie down stairs to the kitchen.

"You two are going to go to Auntie Fleur's," Hermione told them and picked Lily up and pulled James close. With a pinch of floo powder, they stepped into the fire place and Hermione cried, "Shell Cottage!"

The green embers glowed and they were transported to the cottage and were welcomed by Victoire brushing Bronte's hair. Seeing the panicked look on Hermione's face, Victoire jumped off of the sofa and ran to fetch her mother. Hermione didn't need to say anything; Fleur saw James and Lily and nodded to show she understood.

"I'll contact Harry," Fleur reassured her and smiled. Hermione nodded and flooed back to Grimmauld Place to get Ginny.

oOoOo

A couple of hours later, Hermione and Draco stepped back and admired their work. Harry was sat next to Ginny who had their new baby girl in their arms. Ginny was pink in the face and sweaty but Harry still looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing ever.

Hermione smiled at her best friends and picked up her clipboard.

"What's this beautiful girl's name then?" Hermione asked dipping her quill into the ink.

Ginny glanced at Harry who nodded and said, "Well, we have James Sirius and Lily Luna so this little girl is Mia Dora."

"Oh my goodness, guys. Thank you!" Hermione gushed then hugged Harry, kissed Ginny on the forehead and then kissed baby Mia on the forehead too.

Draco then walked back into the room announcing that the rest of the Weasleys were there. Hermione and Draco then made their way out.

"Thanks for coming in such short notice," Hermione said to Draco as she took off her gloves.

"No problem. I was just with Severus when I got your call," he admitted.

"Talking about Severus, I need to go," Hermione replied and smiled. She hugged Draco before going to the fire and flooing to Hogwarts.

oOoOo

A few minutes later, Hermione was sat on Severus' lap in his sitting room.

"So what's the reason behind your spontaneous visit?" Severus asked as hit stroked her more tamed hair.

Hermione then told him about Charlie and then admitted to kissing him for 'old time's sake'.

"I mean, it's not like it's cheating," Hermione shrugged, "we're not technically in a relationship."

"No we're not," Severus replied, "but it's still hurt my feelings. I care about you so much; you're never away from my thoughts."

Hermione looked him in the eye, "Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and I would be honoured if you would become my girlfriend," Severus stated.

"Oh, Severus!" She cried and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Is that a yes?" He asked and Hermione nodded frantically. She began kissing him again barely letting Severus mutter, "thank you."

That was the first night in over ten years that Hermione slept in Hogwarts and the first of many she spent with Severus.


	16. Christmas

Everyone was up early at the start of the next weekend at Hogwarts for one reason only: it was the beginning of Christmas break. The twins were taking the train home and were meeting their mother at the train station; she would most likely be with their Auntie Dora who would be picking up Teddy. The twins had packed everything the night before and were stood with their friends on the platform.

Severus had offered to assist Hagrid and a few other members of staff in escorting the children to the platform to see them away. He was stood with Remus with the first year students and one second year student.

"Dad, you have to promise you'll be home before I get there," Teddy told his father.

"I'll try, son," Remus replied, "I have a lot of work to do."

"You always say that," Teddy grumbled but accept his father's hug before jumping on to the train. "I'll save a compartment for you," he added to Sebastian and Henry.

"Will we be seeing you over Christmas?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, you will," Severus confirmed. "Just a heads up, your mother has some news for you when you meet her in London."

"What?" Henry questioned.

"I'm not allowed to say anything else." Severus smiled at his sons and hugged them goodbye as the whistle sounded from the front of the train.

The boys ran onto the train and looked into all the compartments before the found Teddy sitting next to Jakob and Annie with Alfie and Peaches at the other side. This was rather odd actually seeing as the Jakob and Alfie didn't get on very well. Also Annie and Peaches were pole opposites in personality and didn't speak to each other. Teddy also seemed to get on better with the Gryffindors than the Slytherins, preferring to do his work with Henry and them instead of Sebastian.

"I'm glad we can all sit together," Henry said to break the silence, the Slytherins glared at him but the Gryffindors and Teddy smiled at him.

The twins then sat down and started talking about different things that they were interested in and things they knew that the others were interested in. The first hour was a little awkward with them all being together but as Hogwarts became more distant and they got closer to London, the awkwardness seemed to disappear and before everyone knew it, the Hogwarts Express was pulling into the station in London's King Cross.

The train squeaked to a stop and then the chaos started with all the students getting off at once. When the seven of them were off the train, Henry hugged Jakob and Annie goodbye and wished them a merry Christmas as Sebastian did a similar thing with Alfie and Peaches. Teddy walked off to find his mother and leaped into her arms and ruffled Rebecca's hair as she stood next to her mother.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Tonks said as she hugged Teddy close.

"Hey, Teddy!" Rebecca squealed in excitement. "Oh, hey Henry and Seb," she added when the twins appeared. She blushed when she saw Henry and started an avid conversation with her brother.

"Hey babies!" Hermione cried when she saw them coming, she did the same as Tonks and pulled her sons into her arms. "Let's get home."

The six of them walked to the Leaky Cauldron nearby and took turns using the floo to go to Hermione's house. Once there, Tonks, Rebecca and Teddy said their goodbyes and promised to see them later.

The twins smiled sweetly at their mother and Hermione understood what they wanted. With a couple of different spells, their trunks were sorted so that the dirty washing was in piles in the kitchen and their clean clothes went upstairs in their draws. The books and utensils stayed in the trunk in the corner of their room. When the twins continued to smile at her, she became cautious.

"What are you two grinning about?" She questioned as she started to put their clothes in the wash.

"Dad said you had some news to tell us," Sebastian revealed.

"Bastard," she muttered quietly. "Yes, there is something I need to tell you."

When she didn't continue, Henry asked, "So what is it?"

"Your father and I have started a relationship," she admitted and blushed.

"But we thought you loved Uncle Charlie?" Sebastian said confused.

"I did but he left so I've finally moved on," Hermione told them. "Now, no more questions and get started on your homework." She winked to show that she was joking. Instead, the reunited family went into the living room and watched some TV.

oOoOo

It was a couple of weeks later and Hermione and the twins were sat in the living room of the Burrow with all of the other Weasleys, which included Charlie, and Tonks, Remus, Rebecca and Teddy.

Hermione was sat with Luna and Ginny while the twins were sat with Victoire, Teddy and Rebecca. Suddenly after Teddy and the twins whispered something to each other, the twins jumped up and said they had an announcement.

Puzzled, Hermione looked over to them as the other adults and the other children looked their way expectantly.

"We're now officially Henry Arthur Snape and Sebastian Mark Snape," Henry announced smiling.

Everyone clapped and said congratulations even though the adults already knew and the kids didn't know what they were on about.

"There is something else," Sebastian said.

Hermione didn't know what it couple possibly but she realised what it was when the twins looked over to her and pointed saying, "Our mum and dad are together again!"

"I wouldn't say again, really," Hermione joked. The sound of something smashing was heard and everyone looked over to where it came from.

In the corner of the room, Charlie looked furious. There was a broken glass in his hand and it was speckled in blood. He appeared not to notice this, his eyes of fire glaring in Hermione's direction.

"WHAT!" He yelled as he stormed his way over to her.

"Charlie, calm down," Arthur commanded placing his hand on his second eldest's shoulder. Charlie, however, shook off his hand and continued to stare at Hermione.

"Charlie, you have no right to be angry," she said calmly, yet fear was hidden behind her eyes and Charlie could see it. Before he could do anything more there was suddenly a dark haired man in the room and Charlie fell to the floor clutching his mouth.

oOoOo

Severus had been sat in his living quarters at Hogwarts and he was severely missing his sons. It was Christmas and he felt it should have been spent as a family, yet he knew that Hermione and the boys would be at the Weasleys as they were family to them. Realising they would be there, Severus was reminded of what Hermione had told him about Charlie the other day. She would have told the boys by now wouldn't she? Most likely. Then he felt something in his gut. Charlie was there and the boys would surely be bursting to tell everyone their news.

Dropping everything, Severus stuck his head into the fire to tell Minerva where he was going before running down to the gates. He tapped the gates with his wand and exited the grounds. He then Apparated to the Burrow and stormed into the house just in time to see Charlie storm his way over to Hermione. Nobody knew what to do and the younger children were terrified. Harry was trying to hush the new born Mia.

Before anyone knew it, Severus had blasted Charlie in the face with his fist and the ginger man fell on the floor. Hermione looked up at her saviour and realised who it was. She breathed a relieved sigh and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Usually Severus wouldn't be happy with this sort of public affection but he was just so happy that she was okay.

Charlie then groaned and scrambled back to his feet. Severus pulled away from Hermione in time to threaten, "You attempt to hurt her again and it'll be much more severe!" Charlie cussed and stormed out of the house. The only one who followed him was Molly.

Moments later Molly was back and looked towards Hermione, "I'm so sorry, Hermione darling, I thought he'd gotten over you."

"It's okay, Molly," Hermione reassured and then smiled to everyone. "I'm sorry about that everyone." She then addressed the twins, "Make sure to run things like that past me before doing them. You never know what could happen."

"Sorry!" The twins cried and ran towards their mother and hugged her.

Ron then decided to cheer everyone by saying, "Well, there's always a family dispute at Christmas. Gotta love it!"

Everyone laughed and went back to how they were before the mishap happened. Baby Mia had finally quietened down so Molly had the chance to ask Severus to stay seeing as he was there and he agreed. Bar the meal, Hermione spend the rest of the night in Severus' arms. To them and the twins, despite the slight drama, it was the best Christmas ever!


	17. The End

It's been a couple of months since Christmas and the boys had returned to Hogwarts. Hermione and Severus' relationship was getting better and better and Hermione was regularly at the castle spending the night with Severus and vice versa.

Hermione had just come home from a busy day at work to see her answer phone flashing, indicating that she had a message. There were only a few people that actually called Hermione, which were her parents, uncle and aunt, cousins and her grandparents.

After crossing the room, Hermione pressed the button and her wonder of the caller was revealed.

"Hello, darling. You must be at work," Hermione's mother, Helena, began. "Anyway, it has been a long time since we last saw you so your father and I would love it if you would come over this weekend if you're not busy. Let me know sweetheart. Mum."

Hermione sighed and sat down on the sofa. It really had been a long time since she'd last saw her parents. Sure, she rang them all the time so that she could tell them what was going on but she hadn't physically seen them since before the twins went to Hogwarts. This made Hermione feel really guilty.

Sighing again, picked up her phone and dialled her parents' number. There was only one ring when Helena picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mum, it's Mia."

"Oh, thank you for ringing me. So are you free this weekend?"

"Well, I had originally arranged to go on a date, but I can just tell him that I have to cancel."

"You don't have to come if you're busy."

"No, it's okay, I see him all the time. I'll be there on Saturday at 3."

"Okay sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you, Mum. Bye!"

Hermione hung up and went upstairs for a bath. She was definitely going to get hell for mentioning a date. She had mentioned in passing that she had a couple of dates but she had never said that she had a boyfriend. She was a little bit nervous to hear what her parents say seeing as it is Severus she is dating, but she decided that she was going to go with an empty mind.

oOoOo

Helena had prepared Hermione's favourite meal for when she arrived and Hermione could smell it as she walked through the door.

"Is that really pasta carbonara?" Hermione asked as she inhaled the scent and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, I thought I'd give you your favourite meal," Helena replied beaming at her daughter. She literally ran at her daughter and threw her arms around her. "I've missed you so much, Mia!"

"I've missed you, too," Hermione managed to mutter when her mother stopped squeezing her.

Just then, Mark walked in and pulled Hermione into his arms mumbling, "My little Mia!"

"I'm not exactly little anymore, Dad, I'm a mum," Hermione replied and laughed.

After a couple of minutes of silence the meal was ready and the Grangers sat down to eat. Discussing how Sebastian and Henry were doing at Hogwarts and how everything was going for them.

The way Hermione spoke about her sons make both Helena and Mark smile. They loved their daughter and were extremely proud of her with how she'd brought up the boys without their father. Sure, she'd had a lot of help from the Weasleys and the help from them with their grandchildren too. Hermione, Sebastian and Henry were the three things in their lives that they loved and were proud of the most. Prouder of them then they were with their dentist school that they'd set up when they were back from Australia.

When Hermione first found them, it was a little awkward, but after a long explanation from Hermione, they realised that it took great skill and love to do what she did. She did it to keep them safe, not to get them out of the country like Mark had originally thought.

It was a couple of weeks later when Hermione revealed that she'd gotten pregnant and given birth to two beautiful boys. At the beginning, Mark was furious about what had happened, but when he saw the twins for the first time, he was mesmerised by how adorable they were and how at ease Hermione was with her sons. It was then that he forgave her fully.

"So, Hermione, who did you cancel a date with then?" Helena asked. Hermione should have known that it was coming up so she just answered her mother honestly.

"He's called Severus Snape…"

"But he's the…." Mark began.

"Yeah, he's the father of the twins," Hermione finished for him. "Don't worry, he knows about them and the boys know him. All three of them are so close now, it's adorable. Sebastian heavily hinted that he wanted me and Severus to be together so we gave it a try and we've been together officially since Christmas."

"I'm so happy for you, Mia," Helena said to her daughter with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm happy, too," Mark revealed. He continued when Helena and Hermione looked at him confused. "I am! I've never seen you so happy!"

Hermione then lunged into her father's arms and kissed him on the cheek squealing, "Thank you!" She then stood up straight and checked her watch. "I should go."

"See you later sweetie," Mark said and kissed her on the cheek and Hermione hugged Helena before leaving.

oOoOo

Henry and Sebastian were making their way down to their father's office as his request. Neither of them knew what was going on but Severus had said it was important.

Once they were seated Severus told them what he wanted. "I would like your opinion on something."

"What is that?" Sebastian asked.

"I would like to marry your mother. I want us to be a real family," Severus revealed.

"YES!" The twins cried.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Severus pushed.

Just as Henry was about to reply, a female voice answered. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Severus then looked over and saw Hermione standing there with a graceful smile on her face.

"Hermione," he muttered and pulled her into his arms. Then he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box whilst getting down on one knee. "Hermione Granger, I love you. Would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

"That proposal was so cliché," Hermione replied still smiling. She then looked down at the ring. It was a square diamond on a gold band.

Severus didn't say anything though. He just kept looking at Hermione.

"But seeing as I love you so much, I have to say yes!" Hermione revealed. Severus slipped the ring onto her finger as she pulled him up to kiss him.

The boys then ran over to them and hugged them tightly. "Now we're really going to be a family," Henry mumbled.

And that's what they were. They were finally the family that all of them had wanted from the beginning.

Later that year, when the twins finished their first year, Severus left the staff and moved in with Hermione and the boys. Severus started work at the ministry of magic doing potion research and helped the department that was linked to Hogwarts to make sure the students were learning the correct things.

Hermione continued to work at St Mungo's and became a well-respected mediwitch that everyone adored. She also became a mother again, like she'd wanted. A year after her and Severus' wedding a couple of months after their engagement, Hermione gave birth to twin girls who she and Severus named Holly Helena and Samantha Ginevra Snape.

Sebastian and Henry went on to be prefects and Henry beat his brother to becoming head boy along with Annie. They boys then went into different jobs once they finished school. Sebastian followed his father to the ministry and became an Auror. Henry followed his mother and became a Healer. Sebastian was engaged to Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter, Victoire and Henry was set to ask Rebecca, Teddy's younger sister, to marry him on their date tonight.

Holly followed Hermione and Henry to Gryffindor and Samantha, of course, followed Severus and Sebastian to Slytherin.

Everything was perfect for Severus and Hermione, even if their eventual feelings were unexpected.

_That's the end of this story, finally. I don't think it is my best but I tried hard on it. Thank you everyone for reading it. Hopefully I'll have another story to go with before school starts in September._

_Thanks for all the reviews they make me smile._

_Emss._


End file.
